Addicted
by RWlover93
Summary: Bônus ON!"Foi assim como ver o mar a primeira vez que meus olhos se viram no seu olhar... Quando eu mergulhei nem tentei fugir no vício que me prendeu dentro do seu olhar..."
1. Visita Inesperada

**Nome: **Addicted  
**Autora: **Rosa Malfoy  
**Beta**: Mr. Potter Malfoy  
**Classificação: **14 anos (Para não dizerem que não tem classificação...)  
**N/A: **Essa fic é slash! Se você não gosta, não lê, ok? comentem muito. D  
**Aviso: **Essa Fic não é Song! Ela contém alguns spoilers do sexto livro e descarta a descoberta das Horcrux.

**Quando virem "N/B" entre parênteses, são os comentários do meu Beta (que é perfeito!! Te amo!) E eu também vou aparecer pela Fic... Ok, Ok! Não vou mais tomar seu tempo... Divirta-se!  
A autora. (Fiquem agora com o meu beta...)**

**(N/B: Estou betando pela segunda vez. E pela segunda vez uma fic incrível! Não é porque é minha prima não :P maaaas, tah beeeeem legal! Sou Beta da escritora mais perfeita, do shipper mais perfeito Enjoy Kids!)**

* * *

A sala estava mal iluminada e meia dúzia de pessoas se olhavam como se não se conhecessem, o clima era pesado e todos se sobressaltaram quando a porta se abriu revelando duas pessoas: Um homem de meia idade com uma expressão cansada, vestes rasgadas, o rosto com alguns cortes e cicatrizes, e um garoto de dezessete anos, cabelos muito loiros, as vestes um poucos sujas e os olhos eram azuis, ele segurava dolorosamente o braço enfaixado. 

- Como ele está Remo? – perguntou o homem, cujo um olho azul girava freneticamente e seu rosto era quase que todo deformado, aproximando-se deles

- Ele vai ficar bem Moody... – respondeu Lupin dando uma batidinha no ombro do garoto – Foi só um susto... Mas por favor... Nunca mais tente arrancar a própria pele... – alertou ele olhando para o garoto

- Vocês! Já para a cama! – disse uma simpática mulher ruiva aos três adolescentes sentados no sofá, que ouviam tudo com curiosidade.

- Mãe! Já somos maiores de idade! – disse o garoto ruivo que abraçava uma garota de cabelos castanhos

- Vocês dois podem ser... – disse a Sra. Weasley referindo-se aos dois – Mas ele não. – concluiu ela olhando para o garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos muito verdes que até agora estava apenas observando.

Eles foram vencidos e tiveram que subir para o quarto, ao passar olharam para o garoto loiro como se ele tivesse alguma anomalia.

- Não acho que tenha sido uma boa idéia... – comentou Hermione quando a porta do quarto se fechou – Draco Malfoy... Aqui na Ordem?

- Também acho arriscado tê-lo por aqui... – disse Ron olhando para o garoto de olhos verdes, que parecia não estar ali...

Era mais uma noite que aparentava uma eternidade para Harry, que não via a hora de regressar a Hogwarts... Resolveu deixar os dois amigos sozinhos, já que namoravam e foi até a cozinha tomar alguma coisa... Um suco de abóbora talvez...

Mas ele ouviu um estampido lá fora, pegou a varinha instintivamente e apontou-a para a porta, foi se aproximando lentamente e ouviu batidas insistentes, abriu-a e viu um garoto de cabelos loiros, sentado perto da porta, e desmaiou logo em seguida perto de seus pés.

Harry levou um susto e observou que o braço direito dele sangrava muito...

- Harry! – chamou Ron fazendo despertar de um devaneio – Você ouviu o que agente disse?

- Claro que ouvi... – mentiu ele – Diziam que...

- Harry! Você não podia ter colocado ele para dentro! – disse Ron

- Tá certo... E você queria que eu o deixasse sangrando lá fora? – perguntou Harry irônico

- Estamos falando do Malfoy ou não? É o que ele faria com você... – disse Ron sentando-se na cama

- Peraí Ron... Deixá-lo lá fora não seria certo, mas... Daí abrigá-lo aqui?! – exclamou Hermione – É muito...

- Eu não tomei a decisão de abrigá-lo aqui! Foram os membros da Ordem – disse Harry – Vocês viram!

- Nós não estamos dizendo que foi você! Só estamos comentando sobre a decisão... – disse Hermione – E se ele veio a mando de Você-sabe-quem? – disse ela baixando a voz

- Ele tentou arrancar a marca... – disse Harry pensativo, lembrando-se que vira um corte muito profundo no braço de Draco, em cima da Marca Negra que ele ostentava no braço direito.

- Quem disse? – perguntou Ron

- Vocês não ouviram o que o Lupin disse? Ele tentou arrancar a pele, queria se livrar da marca negra... – explicou Harry – Talvez foi por isso que o aceitaram...

- E se ele se cortou propositalmente? Para pensarmos... – começou Ron, mas Hermione o interrompeu.

- Há uma possibilidade... Mas se ninguém o tivesse achado ele poderia morrer de hemorragia... Perderia muito sangue... É muito arriscado para um plano – disse ela

- Lembrando que Vold... Você-sabe-quem – corrigiu Harry ao ver a cara dos amigos ao ouvir aquele nome – Não se importaria muito com isso...

- Verdade... – admitiu Hermione – Temos que descobrir o que ele está fazendo aqui...

- Está querendo dizer: Falar com aquele arrogante idiota? – perguntou Ron cruzando os braços

- É o jeito... – disse Hermione olhando para Harry esperando apoio – Harry?

- Por mim... Tanto faz – respondeu Harry se jogando na cama

Ron e Hermione se entreolharam e saíram do quarto em seguida.

Harry ainda lembrava de ver Malfoy desmaiando em sua frente, com o braço sangrando, totalmente vulnerável...

O sol não aparecera àquela manhã, o céu estava nublado, nublado como o clima que reinava dentro da Sede da Ordem... Todos estavam sentados à mesa para o café da manhã, a Sra. Weasley preparara algumas tortas de maçã e agora servia os biscoitos com nozes quando Draco apareceu. Sua aparência estava melhor do que antes (em conseqüência de um banho), mas sua expressão ainda era apreensiva e fechada. A Sra. Weasley quebrou o silêncio oferecendo-lhe suco e assim os outros começaram a se servir.

- Se mamãe ainda não fez perguntas... É porque perguntou tudo o que queria ontem... – comentou Ron baixinho a Harry e Hermione – Aposto que sabe até o signo dele...

Hermione segurou uma risada e votou a dar atenção ao seu prato.

O café se seguiu e todos continuaram impassíveis, Malfoy não deixava transparecer nenhuma expressão.

- O que você acha de irmos falar com ele quando terminarmos? – perguntou Hermione a Harry, baixinho.

- É, pode ser. – respondeu ele, que ainda não tinha certeza se queria mesmo falar com o Malfoy... Ainda se lembrava que ele quebrara seu nariz no começo do ano passado e que tentou matar Dumbledore...

Harry olhou de esguelha para Draco ao lembrar do ódio que sentia dele... Lembrou quando no primeiro ano ele o desafiou a um duelo (que Harry aceitou sem nem saber do que se tratava), quando ele e Ron tomaram a Poção Polissuco e se transfiguraram em Crabbe e Goyle só para descobrir se Draco era o herdeiro de Slytherin... Até lembrou-se quando o professor Moody (que afinal de contas não era o verdadeiro) transformou Draco em uma doninha (ele sorriu ao lembrar...)

Nesse momento Draco olhou para Harry, que parecia perdido em seus pensamentos enquanto o observava, ao perceber que Draco o olhava também, Harry fitou seu prato que já estava vazio e concluiu que tinha terminado.

Hermione avisou a Ron que Harry já tinha terminado e os três se levantaram, a Sra. Weasley os olhou de esguelha, mas voltou a comer.

Os três seguiram para o jardim, Harry não sabia por que Hermione tinha tanta certeza que Draco aparecia ali...

Lá dentro, eles ouviram um arrastar de cadeira, que anunciava que os outros também haviam terminado, logo depois eles ouviram a voz da Sra. Weasley:

- Por que não vai se juntar aos outros garotos? Você precisa tomar sol, está tão pálido... – (Harry sorriu nessa hora)

Segundos depois Draco apareceu no jardim, ele parecia contrariado e olhou para os três antes de sentar-se num banco de pedra um pouco longe deles.

Eles ficaram olhando para Draco, como se estivem esperando o momento certo para falar.

- Por que não perguntam logo "o que estou fazendo aqui" e param de ficar olhando? – perguntou Draco inesperadamente, sem olhar para eles.

Os três se entreolharam e Hermione se precipitou.

- Se quiser dizer... – disse ela

- Eu não direi. – respondeu Draco, que ainda olhava para um canto fixo em sua frente

- Idiota... – murmurou Ron

- Eu ouvi isso. – disse Draco olhando para Ron que olhou para os próprios pés

- Ele não disse nada. – disse Harry tentando amenizar a situação

- Alguém te chamou na conversa Potter? – perguntou Draco agora fitando-o – Ou você continua com a mania de se intrometer onde não é chamado?

- O que?! – perguntou Harry, que sentia o ódio voltando a palpitar em suas veias

- Deve ser essa cicatriz tosca que você leva na testa como se fosse um troféu – disse Draco que parecia estar decidido a provocar

- Você é um covarde! – Harry gritou, ele tentou avançar mais Ron o segurou.

- O que disse? – perguntou Draco caminhando até ele com a varinha na mão - REPITA!

- O que foi... Não é capaz de levar um plano até o fim, ou sua covardia é mais forte? – gritava Harry que já não media o que estava falando

Quando Draco já estava avançando para Harry, Lupin apareceu correndo no jardim e o segurou, a Sra. Weasley veio atrás segurando um pano de prato.

- O que foi isso? Ouvimos gritos! – exclamou ela preocupada

- Já estavam brigando! – disse Lupin parecendo desapontado – Acho que não foi uma boa idéia...

- Não vão me mandar embora não é? – perguntou Draco se virando para Lupin, Harry pôde ver o medo em seus olhos... Era como se algo o estivesse esperando lá fora, e ele não podia sair.

- Desse jeito não podemos mantê-los juntos – disse a Sra. Weasley – Eu disse...

- Não acontecerá novamente. – disse Draco seriamente, guardando a varinha._(N/B: O mais maduro como sempre. Adoooooro 3), (N/A: ;-)_

Lupin e a Sra. Weasley se entreolharam e fizeram que sim com a cabeça, Draco entrou na casa em seguida.

- Não acredito que brigaram com ele! – disse a Sra. Weasley – Logo você Harry!

- Mãe! Foi ele que começou! – disse Ron – Esse cara não é nada amigável!

- Aposto que tentaram saber o que ele está fazendo aqui não é? – perguntou Lupin, os três apenas se olharam entre si – Acho que ele não vá dizer...

- O que ele disse a vocês? – perguntou Hermione interessada

- O necessário. – respondeu a Sra. Weasley finalizando o assunto.

Eles entraram na casa, mas Harry ainda pensava no que a Sra. Weasley disse... "Logo você Harry!" Por que "logo" ele?

A tarde se passou e Draco não apareceu, Harry, Ron e Hermione também não tinham nada para fazer até que a Sra. Weasley mandou-os limpar o porão, sob protesto, Ron pegou a vassoura e foi com Hermione para o porão.

- É para limpar viu!? – alertou Harry – Não se distraiam...

Hermione ficou vermelha e Ron fez "legal" com o polegar. _(N/A: Será?)_

Ele tinha que passar o pano nos móveis, mas a curiosidade de saber onde Draco estava foi mais forte, então ele foi até o único quarto que não tinha entrado: O de Sirius.

Harry abriu a porta devagar e lá estava Draco, sentado numa cadeira olhando para seu braço enfaixado, nas paredes, todos os cartazes da Grifinória e algumas fotos de mulheres, Harry riu ao perceber que eram de Sirius...

- Potter, saia daí! – disse Draco sem olhar para a porta.

"Como ele sabe?!" pensou Harry.

Mas ele entrou no quarto em vez de sair.

- Esse quarto era do meu padrinho... – começou Harry, foi a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça, tinha que descobrir o que levara Draco até ali.

- Eu sei. – respondeu o outro secamente – Potter, eu não quero arranjar confusão então saia do quarto...

- Se não quer brigar então não brigue. – disse Harry

Draco olhou para Harry como se dissesse: "Você é um idiota", mas ficou calado.

- Por que você quis se livrar da marca? – perguntou Harry

- É da sua conta? – perguntou Draco

- Está fugindo de Vold...

Mas Harry não conseguiu terminar, pois Draco se levantou rapidamente e avançou em cima dele, segurando-o pela gola da camisa e prensando-o contra a parede.

- Não meta essa sua testa rachada na minha vida! – disse Draco, Harry percebeu que ele olhava profundamente em seus olhos – Não estou aqui para virar seu amiguinho, por isso mantenha distância de mim.

Dizendo isso, Draco o soltou e Harry sentiu o chão abaixo dos seus pés novamente. Mas ele não queria sair algo o dizia que precisava pressioná-lo mais...

- Do que você tem medo? – perguntou Harry – É de mim?

- O quê?! – exclamou Draco incredulamente – Acha que todos tem medo de você só porque seu nome está estampado em todas as manchetes do Profeta? Me poupe...

- Não acho que todos tenham medo de mim... Só você. – disse Harry _(N/A: Essa foi bem na ferida!)_

- Saia da minha frente! – disse Draco que parecia estar querendo se controlar – Agora!

Harry deu meia volta e saiu, se ficasse ali mais alguns segundos poderia perder o nariz... Tinha se excedido nas palavras... Mas era o que ele realmente pensava, o Malfoy não poderia ter toda aquela aversão por ele só por raiva, tinha algo a mais... _(N/B: Concordo! \o/)_

- Onde estava? – perguntou Ron quando se encontrou com Harry na escada

- Limpando os móveis... – respondeu Harry descendo.

Faltando uma semana para o inicio das aulas em Hogwarts, a Sra. Weasley começara a falar no material e nas vestes então saiu para o Beco Diagonal.

- A Senhora se importa de que eu vá junto? – perguntou Hermione a ela.

- Claro que não, querida. – respondeu a Sra. Weasley sorrindo – Vamos Ron! Harry querido... Tem certeza que não quer vir com agente? – perguntou ela virando-se para Harry _(N/B: Enfim sós né? \o/ Tava na hora...)._

- E deixar o Malfoy sozinho? Nem pensar! – disse Ron – A senhora já vai comprar as coisas dele...

- A Senhora sempre comprou meu material... – disse Harry – Eu confio.

A Sra. Weasley sorriu e apressou Ron e Hermione, então eles desapareceram na lareira.

Segundos depois Draco apareceu nas escadarias, aparentemente procurando sinal de alguém.

- Foram ao beco diagonal. – disse Harry, Draco olhou para ele com desdém e voltou o olhar para a porta que bateu inesperadamente.

Os dois se assustaram com a batida violenta, e ambos pegaram à varinha.

- Abra a porta Molly! Sei que o Draco está aí! – soou uma voz fria lá fora

- Snape... – sibilou Draco recuando, parecia amedrontado – Ele não pode me ver... Não pode...

Harry olhou para ele e para a porta, e depois correu para o quarto onde estava seu malão, as batidas começaram novamente, e Harry se apressou em achar a capa da invisibilidade.

Quando voltou à sala, Draco estava sentado no chão se abraçando, o que o fez lembrar uma criança com medo do escuro. Então Harry sentou-se ao lado dele no chão e jogou a capa por cima deles.

A porta se abriu e, inconscientemente, Draco apertou o braço de Harry, Snape entrou na sala olhando para os lados.

- Molly? – Chamou ele – Lupin? Moody?

Passou bem perto de Draco, que apertou ainda mais o braço de Harry, ele estava nervoso...

Snape parecia ter desistido de procurar, então desaparatou.

Draco soltou o braço de Harry, aliviado, e então Harry tirou a capa de cima deles, olhando para Draco logo em seguida. Ele estava apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos, Harry achou ter visto uma lágrima cair, mas Draco se levantou rápido.

- Achei que estivesse com ele... – disse Harry

- Estava... – respondeu Draco sentando-se no sofá – Mas fugi e não me pergunte por que!

Harry ficou calado e foi para a cozinha.

- O que?! – exclamou Hermione – Snape aqui?!

- É! O Malfoy ficou com medo, tive que escondê-lo com a capa da invisibilidade... – disse Harry – Ele disse que fugiu... Está se escondendo do Snape...

- Há! – exclamou Ron – Agora explica ele querer tirar a marca... Tendo a Marca Negra ele será muito fácil de encontrar... Não é?

- É... – respondeu Hermione – Mas, por que ele fugiu?

- Não quer mais ser um Comensal... – disse Harry como se tivesse certeza da resposta – O pai dele está em Azkaban, a mãe sabe-se lá onde... Talvez ele se tocou que... Não é um bom destino.

Ron e Hermione se entreolharam, mas ficaram calados.

- Talvez devamos ajudá-lo – disse Hermione pensativa

- Não senhora! – exclamou Ron – Ele já fez muitas coisas horríveis e...

- Se não o ajudarmos estaremos nos igualando a ele, temos que mostrar que somos diferentes dele, ele não nos ajudaria, mas nós sim! – disse Hermione – Mas parece que o único que ele ainda escuta é o Harry...

- Eu?! – disse Harry incrédulo – Bebeu? Ele me odeia.

- Pode odiar, mas disse a você que fugiu do Snape! Quem sabe ele pode contar mais! – disse Hermione

Harry ficou calado, mas não acreditava que o Malfoy poderia contar-lhe mais alguma coisa...

Os dias foram se passando e Harry se via cada vez mais perto de Hogwarts, o único lugar que ele pôde chamar de lar...

Faltava um dia para eles irem a Estação de King's Cross e Harry foi mais uma vez tentar falar com Draco, a mando de Hermione...

E lá estava ele, novamente frente a frente com Draco, torcendo para que ele estivesse de bom humor...

* * *

**E no próximo capítulo...**

_"- Eu nunca tive escolha! – gritou ele, Harry pôde ver seus olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas sua expressão continuava impassível. – Passei minha vida toda sendo forçado a fazer uma coisa que eu não queria! Não venha me dizer que você entende, porque nunca entenderá!"_

**(N/A: Vocês não perdem por esperar...)  
( N/B: Não perdem mesmo! muahahahaha risada maléfica :P)  
**


	2. A Carta

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Por que tantas perguntas Potter? – perguntou Draco – Está querendo fazer um artigo sobre a minha vida e mandar para o Pro...

- Eu quero ajudar você. – disse Harry que falou antes de medir as palavras, quando se deu conta do que tinha dito, já era tarde demais...

- Você o quê?! – perguntou Draco incrédulo

- Você me ouviu! – disse Harry, agora não dava para voltar a trás

- Oh! O santo Potter fazendo caridade... Me poupe! Não quero a sua pena... – disse Draco olhando para o outro lado

- Não estou com pena de você! – disse Harry – E creio que nunca vou ter... A questão não é essa! Se você não quer mais ser um Comensal...

- De onde tirou essa história?

- Você realmente acha que eu acredito nessa história de acidente que você inventou? – disse Harry – Pode não parecer... Mas eu entendo como é ter um pai em Azkaban e uma mãe desaparecida...

- Não, você não sabe... – disse Draco olhando para Harry – E sabe por que não sabe? Por que você nunca ficou sem escolha! Você tinha seus amiguinhos para te ajudar, tinha Dumbledore...

- Eu nunca tive os meus pais. – disse Harry seriamente – E você os teve por toda a sua vida

- Eu nunca tive escolha! – gritou ele, Harry pôde ver seus olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas sua expressão continuava impassível. – Passei minha vida toda sendo forçado a fazer uma coisa que eu não queria! Não venha me dizer que você entende, porque nunca entenderá!

- Você não precisa jogar sua frustração nas pessoas que querem te ajudar! Quanto tempo você vai custar para entender que agora estamos do mesmo lado? - perguntou Harry

Draco olhou para ele, mas não falou nada durante alguns segundos.

- Não posso voltar a falar com Crabbe e Goyle – disse Draco sem olhar para Harry – Os pais deles devem ter dado ordens para mantê-los com os olhos em mim...

- Então vai ficar com agente? – perguntou Harry descontraidamente

- Não. – respondeu Draco friamente.

**OoOo**

- E então? – perguntou Hermione quando Harry entrou no quarto

- É muito difícil conversar com ele! – disse Harry sentando na cama – Insuportável!

- Vocês brigaram? – perguntou Ron

- Não... Mas... Não dá para ajudar alguém que não quer ser ajudado! – disse Harry

- Como assim? Ele não aceitou?! – exclamou Hermione

- Hermione! Estamos falando do Malfoy! É claro que ele nunca aceitaria a nossa ajuda... – disse Ron

- Ele não disse "não"... Mas também não disse "sim" – disse Harry – Disse apenas que não voltaria a falar com Crabbe e Goyle, porque estaria sendo vigiado...

- Eu sabia que ele diria! – disse Hermione

- Você acha que foi fácil?! Depois de muitos gritos que ele disse! – explicou Harry

- Não é do feitio dele dizer algo tão facilmente... – disse Hermione pensativa, mas Harry tinha a estranha sensação de que ela sabia de algo que ele não sabia...

- Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não estou sabendo? – perguntou Harry desconfiado

- Não. – respondeu ela simplesmente – Se me dão licença, vou olhar os livros que comprei! Boa Noite meninos... – disse ela dando um rápido beijo em Ron e saindo do quarto.

Harry sentou-se na cama, ainda intrigado com Hermione, mas logo esqueceu e foi deitar-se.

**OoOo**

O sol mal tinha nascido àquela manhã e os garotos já estavam acordados, Ron estava quase dormindo em pé, se não fosse por Hermione que o sacudia de cinco em cinco minutos, ele teria caído no chão.

Draco apareceu na cozinha, usava um suéter preto (com mangas compridas) e calça azul marinho, Harry o olhou e notou que ele nunca usava jeans... Se vestia sempre tão impecável... Talvez essa fosse à única coisa que ele admirava em Draco: Sua postura e aparência, ambas impecáveis...

- Todos prontos? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley – Vamos logo.

**OoOo**

Como Harry já esperava, eles viram Crabbe e Goyle logo quando atravessaram a passagem, Draco meio que se escondeu atrás de Harry, o que não deu muito resultado pois Harry era mais baixo e aqueles cabelos loiros eram inconfundíveis... _(N/B: que lecal!! O Draconildo se escondendo atrás do Harry! \o/)_

O Expresso de Hogwarts avisava que a partida se aproximava, eles foram os últimos a entrar (Porque a senhora Weasley esquecera onde tinha colocado as meias de Ron e eles se atrasaram um pouco).

As cabines mais espaçosas estavam cheias e eles tiveram que ficar na menor, que era bem no final do trem. Draco entrou contrariado, Harry sentou-se de frente para ele, Ron e Hermione foram para a cabine dos monitores.

- Você também é monitor, não? – perguntou Harry a Draco

- Não quero ver a Pansy... – disse Draco que olhava pela janela_(N/B: Essa autora adora maltratar a Pansy...)_

_(N/A: Muahahahaha...)_

Harry não entendeu por que, mas ficou feliz em saber que ele não queria ver Pansy Parkinson, talvez fosse por que ele estava decido em se distanciar das antigas amizades e Harry gostou de saber disso.

- Quem quer uma guloseima? – gritou a voz de uma senhora lá fora.

Harry se levantou imediatamente, comprou uns sapinhos de chocolate e feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, ao sentar-se novamente no banco com as mãos cheias de doces, ele percebeu que Draco estava rindo.

- O que é? – perguntou Harry colocando os doces ao seu lado no banco

- Parece uma criança, comendo doces... – disse Draco sem olhar para Harry

- Você quer um? – perguntou Harry oferecendo a caixinha dos feijõezinhos de todos os sabores

- Não. – respondeu Draco indiferente

Harry abriu a caixinha de um sapo de chocolate e o bicho pulou na mão dele, ele tentou pegá-lo (inutilmente), mas o sapo escorregou das mãos dele como sabonete molhado até pular pela janela.

- Que droga! Isso só acontece comigo! – disse Harry desapontado

Draco começou a rir e olhou para Harry (pela primeira vez desde que entraram na cabine), então seus olhares se cruzaram por uns dois segundos até Draco voltar a ficar sério e olhar pela janela, desconcertado.

A tarde já estava caindo, e Harry estava começando a perceber que Crabbe e Goyle ficavam passando para lá e para cá e olhando para dentro da cabine, Draco parecia extremamente incomodado até que se levantou e fechou a cortina da porta, Harry até pensou em falar, mas resolveu ficar calado.

E assim eles ficaram até quando o trem começou a diminuir a velocidade.

Draco se levantou imediatamente quando o trem parou totalmente e logo saiu da cabine, Harry percebeu que ele tinha deixado cair um pedaço de pergaminho, tentou avisá-lo, mas ele já estava longe.

O pedaço de pergaminho estava rasgado, parecia uma carta pela metade.

_Não sei onde você está, mas espero que esteja bem e que nada esteja lhe faltando, fiquei desesperada quando disseram que você tinha desaparecido, mas tive que fingir que não me importava... O Lord mandou Snape ir atrás de você, por favor, não o deixe te encontrar! O Lord ficou furioso... Você foi muito corajoso por não ter aceitado o que ele te mandou fazer, mas por outro lado, foi muito arriscado... Se ele quis que você matasse o"_

Matasse o...? Matar quem?

Harry leu e releu a carta umas três vezes, tentando encontrar algo no inicio da carta que desse alguma pista sobre o que estava rasgado... Ele achou que aquela carta fora escrita pela mãe de Draco... Bom, pelo menos, agora sabia por que Draco fugiu: Tinha negado uma tarefa dada por Voldemort, mas o que seria? Matar quem? Depois de ter o mando matar Dumbledore, Voldemort mandou Draco matar outra pessoa!

- Como conseguiu essa carta? – perguntou Ron, olhando estupefato para a carta.

- O Malfoy deixou cair na cabine – disse Harry sentando-se à mesa da Grifinória

- Gente! Olha a profª. McGonagall! – avisou Hermione

Harry olhou para frente e viu a Professora Minerva no lugar onde Dumbledore sempre ia dar as boas vindas aos alunos, ele olhou para a decoração do Salão Principal, as velas flutuantes ainda eram as mesmas só que no lugar das bandeiras das quatro casas, havia bandeiras pretas.

- Gostaria do silêncio de todos, por favor – disse Minerva – Estamos iniciando mais um ano em Hogwarts, que por pouco não seria iniciado... Como todos sabem o nosso diretor Alvo Dumbledore faleceu ano passado, nós tivemos uma perda muito grande com a partida dele e nunca o esqueceremos. Naturalmente a idéia de fechar a escola foi cogitada, todavia pensamos que Dumbledore nunca fecharia as portas de Hogwarts e então ela ficará aberta enquanto pudermos. Esse ano eu estarei ocupando o cargo de diretora geral e... – Os alunos começaram a bater palmas e a gritar nesse momento e Minerva fez uma pausa – Obrigado. Como eu ia dizendo, ainda serei professora de Transfiguração e diretora da Grifinória. Nós teremos um novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que ainda não chegou, mas chegará amanhã. Tendo em vista que o professor Severo Snape não voltará a pôr os pés nessa escola... – Mas uma vez os alunos começaram a gritar e a bater palmas, alguns até se abraçaram de tanta felicidade – Precisaremos de um novo professor. Bom, acho que os avisos já foram dados, ah! O nosso zelador Argos Filch me pediu para dar alguns avisos também: A Floresta Proibida é restritamente Proibida, e não andem pelos corredores depois do toque de recolher, para os alunos que começarão o primeiro ano, informem-se com os monitores das suas respectivas casas.

A professora Minerva fez um pequeno gesto com a mão e Filch trouxe o chapéu seletor.

Harry começou a viajar no tempo. Lembrou-se de quando entrara pela primeira vez em Hogwarts, quando quase fora selecionado para a Sonserina e quando negara a amizade de Draco Malfoy... Sim ainda lembrava como se fosse ontem:

"– Existem bruxos de todos os tipos, e você vai ter que saber fazer as escolhas certas – disse Draco oferecendo-lhe a mão, mas Harry não a apertou:

- Eu já fiz a escolha certa, obrigado."

Harry riu ao lembrar da expressão que Malfoy fizera... Depois disso, eles nunca mais tiveram uma conversa civilizada... Às vezes Harry pensava no que teria acontecido se ele tivesse aceitado a amizade de Draco... Ele teria ido para a Sonserina? Ele teria ficado tão arrogante quanto Malfoy? Ele teria virado um Comensal? Não... Comensal seria impossível...

- Harry... A continuação dessa carta responderia todas as nossas perguntas sobre o Malfoy... – disse Hermione tirando-o de seus pensamentos

- Também acho... Amanhã vou pedir a ele a outra parte... – disse Harry irônico

- Por que você não tenta pegar? – disse Hermione ignorando-o

- Com certeza! O que seria muito fácil... – disse Harry no mesmo tom de antes

Hermione se virou para ver a seleção e Harry olhou inconscientemente para a mesa da Sonserina e o seu olhar se encontrou com o de Draco, que logo voltou a olhar para a seleção.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**E no próximo capítulo:**

"- Espero que estejam bem dispostos hoje! – disse uma voz feminina atrás deles.

Harry olhou para trás e pôde ver uma figura humana adentrando a sala, usava uma capa preta com um capuz, o que dificultava a visão de seu rosto."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

N/A: Quero agradecer os coments, MUITO OBRIGADO!!

E quero puxar a orelha de quem leu e não comentou, você chegou até aqui e já estava pensando em sair? Não senhor(a)! Deixe um review!!! Não custa nada vai! Eu sou movida a coments, sem coments, sem Fic!

Kkkkkkkkkk, tow brincando... Espero que tenham gostado do segundo cap, bjos a todos!!


	3. Risos Contagiosos

* * *

Era a primeira vez em seis longos anos que Harry pôde dizer: 

- Estou livre do Snape!

- Estamos! – disse Ron feliz quando eles se encaminhavam para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Hermione não disse nada, apenas riu.

Eles entraram na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Harry pôde lembrar-se de tudo que acontecera ali... Imaginar que esse era o último ano em Hogwarts era tão ruim...

Eles sentaram numa das primeiras cadeiras enquanto os outros alunos chegavam.

Harry notou quando Draco entrou sozinho na sala e sentou-se ao lado de um garoto da Corvinal que olhou para ele totalmente pasmo.

- Espero que estejam bem dispostos hoje! – disse uma voz feminina atrás deles.

Harry olhou para trás e pôde ver uma figura humana adentrando a sala, usava uma capa preta com um capuz, o que dificultava a visão de seu rosto.

A moça encapuzada foi até o birô e tirou a capa, revelando longos cabelos pretos, volumosos.

Ela olhou para os alunos e sorriu calmamente, seus olhos eram castanhos e expressivos, sua pele era branca, tinha um nariz pontudo e era bem magra.

- Me chamo Rebecca Lane e serei a sua nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – disse ela, revelando uma voz fina, porém firme

Os alunos se entreolharam e altos murmúrios tomaram conta da sala, Harry achou que todos esperavam um professor, não uma professora.

- Silêncio! – disse ela seriamente, sua voz ecoou pela sala – Não admito conversas paralelas durante a minha aula.

Harry olhou para Draco e viu que ele parecia muito desconfortável, a professora caminhava pela sala mas não tirava os olhos dele.

- Nesse ano vamos falar sobre as classificações da magia, que são respectivamente: Branca, Cinza e... – disse a professora que parecia bem feliz – A Magia Negra... A mais temida das magias, aquela que visa seu benefício próprio, aquela que visa o mal... – a voz da professora soava sombriamente enquanto ela caminhava entre os alunos, com gestos teatrais – Aquela que vem espalhando o terror pelo mundo bruxo...

Draco estava inquieto, Harry pôde perceber.

- Esse ano vocês aprenderão o que fazer se por acaso se encontrarem com o Lorde das Trevas por aí... – disse Rebecca, seus olhos brilhando ao falar aquele nome.

Os alunos se olharam assustados, Harry, Ron e Hermione se entreolharam e ambos pensaram a mesma coisa... Era muito difícil algum bruxo chamar Voldemort de Lord das Trevas com todo aquele orgulho...

A aula seguiu e Harry ficou a observar os olhares que a professora lançava a Draco, os quais, ele desviava.

Quando a aula terminou, Harry viu a professora mandar Draco ficar na sala, mas ele a ignorou e foi embora. Harry o seguiu, mas foi surpreendido quando Draco se virou inesperadamente e o jogou dentro e uma sala vazia.

- O que...? – Harry tentou falar mas Draco o segurou fortemente pela gola da camisa e o suspendeu do chão, prensando-o na parede. "Forte..." Harry pensou. _(N/B: Harry, não é hora de pensar nisso! P)_

- Por acaso você viu algum pedaço de pergaminho caindo das minhas coisas quando eu saí da cabine? – perguntou Draco olhando tão profundamente nos olhos de Harry, que parecia poder ver todos os seus pensamentos

- Não... – respondeu Harry, temeroso

- Tem certeza?! – perguntou Draco aproximando-se dele mais ainda, seus narizes quase se tocaram

- Tenho. – respondeu Harry olhando para o outro lado

Draco o soltou bruscamente e ele bateu os pés no chão, depois disso, saiu da sala sem olhar para trás.

Harry se sentia estranho, era como se todo o ar daquela sala tivesse se esvaído, como se ela tivesse ficado quente... E o mais estranho... Aqueles olhos azuis que o olharam tão profundamente, que por um momento pareceram estar podendo ler todos os seus pensamentos, era aquela sensação estranha que Harry sentia quando falava com Dumbledore e ele o estudava por trás daqueles óculos de meia-lua... Mas Dumbledore era Legilimente... Draco poderia ser...?

Harry saiu da sala apressadamente, queria encontrar-se com Hermione, talvez ela soubesse lhe explicar se um garoto poderia aprender tal coisa.

- Harry! Ler pensamentos não é uma coisa que se aprende na escola! – explicou Hermione como se estivesse falando com uma criança – Na verdade, é um dom que se tem e se aperfeiçoa... Muitos bruxos passam anos para aprender a fazer o feitiço Legilimens. E mesmo assim não conseguem atingir a perfeição... O verdadeiro Legilimente descobre que lê pensamentos por acaso, e no começo não consegue controlar...

- Tem alguma possibilidade do Malfoy ser um...? – perguntou Harry

- Claro que tem! – disse Hermione – Se ele nasceu com esse dom e aprendeu a controlá-lo... Por quê?

-Nada... Só uma curiosidade mesmo...– mentiu Harry

Hermione olhou para Harry desconfiada, mas parou de falar quando ele sentou ao lado de Ron na carteira e o professor Binns entrou na sala para começar a aula de História da Magia. 

* * *

Ele estava num corredor, algo o puxava e ele atravessava as paredes rapidamente, não entedia nada... Até que parou em uma sala, ouvia vozes exaltadas, ele tentava ver...

- Você é um garoto tolo... Como pôde pensar que conseguiria fugir do Lord das Trevas? – dizia uma mulher de olhos castanhos e nariz pontudo, rindo exageradamente – Ele pode te ver... Onde você estiver... Você tem a marca dele em sua pele...

Ele viu que a mulher apontava a varinha para um garoto de cabelos loiros, que parecia estar amarrado por cordas invisíveis, o garoto loiro olhou para ele, como se pedisse ajuda...

- Malfoy! – Harry gritou despertando bruscamente.

Ron se mexeu na cama devido ao grito que Harry dera, mas não acordou.

Harry esfregou os olhos, aquilo não foi um sonho... Não podia ser... Tinha sido uma visão, ele tinha certeza!

Se levantou da cama imediatamente e vestiu um suéter por cima do pijama, pegou a capa da invisibilidade e saiu do dormitório masculino.

Ainda se lembrava de qual corredor aparecera em sua visão, e ele andava quase flutuando sobre o chão.

Começou a ouvir as vozes, tudo era igual ao que tinha visto há pouco. Chegou à sala e olhou pela brecha da porta.

- Execute o plano que o Lord lhe deu ou então... – falava Rebecca Lane

Harry viu Draco amarrado por cordas invisíveis.

- Ou então o que? – perguntou Draco que tinha uma estranha confiança na voz

- Vai pagar muito caro... – disse Rebecca rindo agourentamente, apontando a varinha para Draco em seguida – Cruc...

_- ESTUPEFAÇA_! – gritou Harry entrando na sala.

Rebecca não teve tempo de lançar um feitiço escudo e se defender, pois foi atingida pelo feitiço de Harry e caiu no chão. Depois de vê-la inconsciente Harry se tocou do que tinha feito.

- Eu estuporei uma professora?! – exclamou ele olhando para Draco – O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Não dá para explicar agora Potter... Dá para me soltar logo?! – disse Draco com urgência na voz.

Harry apontou a varinha para onde estariam as cordas invisíveis e disse: "Diffindo!", Draco se soltou e foi até onde a professora estava caída e segurou os braços dela, olhando pra Harry em seguida.

- Segura os pés dela!

Harry se adiantou e fez o que o outro disse, e assim eles lavaram o corpo inerte da professora para fora da sala.

- Para onde está levando...? – perguntou Harry

- Para a sala dela – respondeu Draco enquanto olhava para os lados.

Quando chegaram à sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Draco mandou Harry entrar e colocaram-na sentada na cadeira com a cabeça encostada na mesa.

Após isso, Draco se virou e fez menção de sair da sala sem dizer mais nada, então Harry se apressou e entrou no caminho dele.

- Hei! Você ainda não me explicou!

- Explicar o que?

- O que estava fazendo na sala com a professora, porque ela ia lançar um feitiço em você e como eu tive aquela visão... – disse Harry

Draco olhou para os lados cansadamente e puxou Harry pelo braço, fazendo-o entrar na sala vazia mais próxima.

- A Rebecca está aqui para me vigiar – disse Draco colocando as mãos no bolso

- Ela é Comensal?! – exclamou Harry

- Sim e não. - disse Draco – Ela não tem a marca Negra, justamente para o caso de eu querer contar a alguém sobre isso, não terei como provar...

- Mas, o que você fez para eu ter aquela visão? – perguntou Harry, esperando ele dizer o feitiço que usara...

- Eu entrei na sua mente. – disse Draco como se isso fosse uma coisa normal

- Você o que?! Como fez... – começou a dizer, mas parou quando a ficha caiu – Você é Legilimente?!

Draco ficou calado, mas Harry sabia que era.

- Se você diz... – disse Draco

- Eu sei que você tentou ler a minha mente hoje mais cedo...

- Eu não tentei! – disse Draco – Eu li! (_N/B: Simples)_

- Você não pode fazer isso! É invasão de privacidade! – disse Harry indignado.

- Quer saber o que é invasão de privacidade? – perguntou Draco seriamente – É ler a carta dos outros e não avisar que está em sua posse...

- Eu... – Harry tentou falar

- A minha carta está com você, e eu sei disso, mas a parte mais importante está comigo e você nunca vai saber o final... – disse Draco provocativo, saindo da sala em seguida.

- Veremos... – disse Harry baixinho. _(N/B: Com quem será que ele aprendeu isso:P)_

Draco não olhou para trás ao sair pela porta, mas sabia que o Potter estava cheio de perguntas sem resposta... E se dependesse dele, Potter continuaria sem respostas... A parte da carta que estava com ele não preocupava Draco, pois ele tinha certeza que a outra metade estava segura em seu poder. O Potter nunca poderia saber o motivo de ele ter fugido do Snape, de estar fugindo de Voldemort, o que ele mandou Draco fazer nem Por que ele se recusara a fazê-lo.

* * *

A manhã estava nublada e fria, um pouco inesperado pela estação do outono...

Os alunos que acabavam o café da manhã já se encaminhavam para as salas de aula, mas Harry não acompanhou Ron para a aula de Adivinhação, foi para a cozinha, atrás de um certo elfo doméstico.

- Dobby? – chamou ele, entrando no recinto

- Harry Potter veio visitar Dobby! – exclamou o elfo de orelhas pontudas e olhos verdes, batendo palmas alegremente com suas pequenas mãos – Dobby não poderia ficar mais feliz...

- Oi Dobby... – disse Harry, sem jeito de pedir alguma coisa e desapontá-lo – Você poderia me fazer um favor?

- Dobby faz qualquer coisa que Harry Potter pedir! – disse o elfo alegremente – É uma honra para Dobby ajudar o grande Harry Potter! Vejam! Foi ele que libertou Dobby!

Dobby gritava para os outros elfos, que olhavam para Harry como se ele fosse um monstro.

- Não liga para eles não! – disse Dobby

- Então... Preciso ser rápido senão perco a primeira aula – começou Harry, puxando Dobby para um canto longe dos outros elfos – Gostaria que entrasse no salão comunal da Sonserina... Sabe onde é né? – perguntou Harry

- Dobby sabe.

- Então... Gostaria que você entrasse no dormitório masculino e procurasse a outra metade dessa carta no malão de Draco Malfoy – disse Harry entregando o pedaço rasgado de pergaminho à Dobby – Deve lembrar qual é o malão dele...

- Dobby lembra! Dobby teve que arrumar aquele malão muitas vezes... – disse Dobby pensativo

- Posso contar com você? – disse Harry

- Claro! O que é importante para Harry Potter é importante para Dobby! – disse o elfo fazendo uma profunda reverência

- Muito obrigado Dobby! – disse Harry sorrindo – Mas, por favor, não conte a ninguém sobre isso...

- Dobby é um túmulo! – disse Dobby fechando a boca com um zíper invisível.

Depois de dar tchau, Harry saiu apressado e ainda alcançou Ron e Hermione despedindo-se na frente da sala de Adivinhação.

- Bem a tempo! – disse ele recuperando o fôlego

- Onde estava? – perguntou Hermione enquanto ajeitava a gravata de Ron

- Estava resolvendo uns problemas... – disse Harry encaminhado-se para a porta e Ron o seguiu

- Copie tudo o que ela disser viu?! – disse Hermione a Ron

- Tá! – disse Ron cansadamente

Quando Harry entrou na sala deu de cara com Crabble, que o olhou de cima a baixo com aquela habitual cara de nojo.

- Sonserina? – disse Harry a Ron – Não era com a Lufa-Lufa?

- Vai saber... – respondeu Ron – Vai ver foi a Minerva com essa história de interação entre as casas... Blá, blá, blá...

Harry olhou para o lado e deu de cara com o Malfoy, desviou o olhar imediatamente, e se ele pudesse descobrir que Dobby estava procurando a outra metade da carta? Era melhor ele nem pensar naquilo, talvez se desatasse a conversar com Ron poderia atrapalhar a visão de Malfoy...

Mas Harry não pode evitar o remorso... Tinha mandado Dobby vasculhar as coisas de Draco à procura de algo que nem era seu... Não pôde deixar de se imaginar no lugar dele e no que sentiria se descobrisse... NÃO! Agora já tinha feito e não ia voltar a trás.

- Bom dia meus queridos aprendizes da graciosa e nobre arte da Adivinhação! – disse a Professora Sibila Trelawney, com as mesmas roupas estranhas de sempre – Hoje nós aprenderemos a descobrir o futuro olhando as linhas das mãos...

Harry passou a aula toda se divertindo com a cena que estava acontecendo em sua frente: Pansy Parkinson sentara na carteira atrás de Malfoy e ficava fazendo de tudo para chamar a atenção dele: Mandava bilhetinhos, emitia sons estranhos, o cutucava... Mas ele simplesmente a ignorava! Harry não conseguia parar de rir, até que a professora percebeu.

- O que é tão engraçado senhor Potter? – perguntou ela indo até Harry

- Nada... – respondeu Harry tentando conter o riso quando Pansy olhou para ele, mas ele percebeu que Draco também ria e ele não conseguiu se conter.

Agora os dois riam altamente, Pansy olhava para os dois, totalmente confusa e a professora também não entendia nada.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?! – exclamou ela

Agora todos os alunos olhavam para eles, que não paravam de rir, Harry nem sabia mais por que estava rindo... Draco também, mas eles simplesmente não conseguiam parar.

- Saiam da minha sala agora! – gritou a professora, que provavelmente achava que eles riam dela.

Harry e Draco se levantaram, todos os alunos os fitaram e quando Draco fechou a porta ao passar eles caíram na risada.

Harry segurava as costelas, mal conseguia respirar e Draco encostou-se à parede.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou a diretora Minerva aparecendo no corredor – Por que estão fora da sala?

- Eu vou ao banheiro. – respondeu Draco imediatamente

- Eu também – Harry se apressou em dizer

- E o que estão esperando? – perguntou Minerva

- Nada, agente já está indo – disse Draco.

Harry o seguiu e Draco quebrou o silêncio.

- Ficou doido?! Por que começou a rir?

- Sei lá... Deu vontade – respondeu Harry, que não ia contar a verdade – Mas você também riu!

- Você é engraçado Potter! – disse Draco rindo, mas voltou a ficar sério quando se tocou do que tinha dito

Harry fitou Draco, percebendo que aquela pergunta o tinha deixado desconcertado.

- Olha quem está aqui... – disse uma voz feminina atrás deles – Sabe Draco... Não sabia que você estava tão amiguinho desse aí... A ponto de ele ir salvá-lo ontem...

- Com licença Rebecca... – disse Draco empurrando Harry para longe da mulher de nariz pontudo, mas ela segurou Draco pelo braço – Não pensem que eu esqueci o que vocês dois fizeram ontem... Ambos vão pagar... A hora vai chegar...

- Cala a boca! – disse Draco voltando a empurrar Harry.

- Não sabia que vocês se conheciam tanto assim... – disse Harry quando eles já estavam longe dela

- A conheço desde que nasci... – disse Draco – Fique longe dessa mulher! – alertou ele – Não é nada confiável...

- Você está querendo me proteger dela? "Proteger?!" – exclamou Harry incrédulo

- Não! – respondeu Draco imediatamente – Ah! Não enche Potter!

Dizendo isso Draco se apressou e passou na frente dele, desaparecendo no final do corredor.

Harry ficou parado no mesmo lugar, Draco queria mesmo protegê-lo? Isso era muito estranho... E o mais estranho era que Harry gostou de pensar que Draco se importava com ele, só não sabia por que...

* * *

[N/B: Oi gente! Quem vos fala é o melhor beta de todos tah? Sim, **O** melhor, um menino. :P

A Autora não pôde postar, então cá estou.

Capítulo novo hein? Mil desculpas pelo atraso, mas ultimamente tenho me virado em 10, muito ocupado mesmo. Por favor, não culpem a autora porque ela queria ter postado faz séculos, mas eu ainda não tinha acabado. Que vergonha, o beta atrasando a fic. **¬¬** Mas não vai acontecer de novo tá?

De presente pra vocês, tentei postar um capítulo maior do que o de costume. Então ta, vou deixar de tomar o tempo de vocês, e quero só agradecer a quem tem deixado reviews aqui! Muito mesmo!

Obrigado a:

**Mika Crispy**, já estamos no terceiro capítulo, ta bom de deixar outro review né:P **JayKay-chan**** e Paula V**., Que bom que gostaram, espero que gostem desse terceiro capítulo também! Quero ver vocês marcando presença ta:D

**Lah Slytherin**, aumentei esse cap. Pensando em você

**Srta. Depp**, a autora é como você, hehehehehehe, mas eu que fico controlando ela... sou chato né:P

**Malu Chan**, Draco com ciúmes é impagável! hehehehehe

**Isis Coelho,** não se preocupe que não vamos abandonar a fic. Não mesmo. Hehehehe.

**Mr. Potter Malfoy,** obrig... não não, esse sou eu:P

Ainda bem que vocês gostaram da fic, por que a autora é tão apegada a essa fic como Draco é apaixonado por Harry! \o/

Então, se você estiver lendo, e pensando em sair sem deixar um review, nem se atreva:P". Deixa, por favor, a autora é movida a reviews, quando ela recebe um, ela se motiva e escreve mais e melhor! Ta?

Ta bom, escrevi demais, até o próximo capítulo, em breve! \o

* * *

**E no próximo capitulo...**

"Na hora do intervalo Harry correu para a cozinha atrás de Dobby, ele tinha combinado com o elfo, que o procuraria quando pudesse. Mas quando Harry chegou à cozinha..."

**(N/B: Adoro deixar vocês no suspense :D)**


	4. A Ligação

* * *

Na hora do intervalo Harry correu para a cozinha atrás de Dobby, ele tinha combinado com o elfo, que o procuraria quando pudesse. Mas quando Harry chegou à cozinha não era um pedaço de pergaminho que ele tinha nas mãos. 

- Uma correntinha?! – exclamou Harry, pegando a delicada corrente dourada e analisando o estranho pingente pendurado nela – Um espelho?

O pingente era um pequeno espelho em forma de circulo, Harry analisou mais de perto e só conseguiu ver seu próprio olho verde refletido no objeto.

- Dobby pede perdão a Harry Potter... – disse Dobby curvando-se diante de Harry – Pois não achou papel nenhum nas coisas do menino Malfoy, Dobby só achou isso... O que estava escrito chamou a atenção de Dobby e Dobby achou que Harry Potter ia gostar...

- O que tinha escrito? Onde? – perguntou Harry analisando o espelho novamente

-Do outro lado – disse Dobby.

Harry virou o espelho e viu que em letras bem miúdas havia a seguinte frase: "O olhar do verdadeiro amor refletido estará e assim, a ligação feita será".

- Hã?! – exclamou Harry após ler a frase

- Harry Potter achou alguma coisa estranha nesse objeto? – perguntou Dobby.

- Não... É só um espelho normal com uma frase sem sentido atrás... – disse Harry desapontado – Já vou, agente se vê Dobby, obrigado por tudo.

- Foi um prazer – disse Dobby quando Harry já estava passando pela porta – Mas... Dobby não se viu refletido no espelho – concluiu o elfo, mas Harry já não pôde ouvir.

Enquanto voltava para o pátio Harry pensava que não devia ter mando Dobby ir procurar a carta, na verdade nem deveria ter querido ler aquela carta... Mas, quanto mais ele pensava que podia lê-la, mais ele queria saber o que fez Draco fugir e deixar de ser um Comensal... E aquela correntinha com aquele pingente de espelho... Significaria alguma coisa? Ele pegou a correntinha no bolso e o analisou novamente, vendo seu próprio olho verde refletido, então viu a frase no verso do espelho:

"O olhar do verdadeiro amor refletido estará e assim, a ligação feita será".

Seria alguma charada? Ou pista? Ou... Não! Era apenas um colar com um pingente estranho e ele ia devolver ao dono.

- O que estava fazendo na cozinha Harry? – perguntou Hermione que viu Harry no final do corredor e foi até ele

- Um lanchinho... – disse Harry guardando a correntinha no bolso novamente – E aproveitei para fazer uma visitinha ao Dobby...

- Hum... Você viu o Ron? – perguntou ela

- O deixei no pátio antes de ir à cozinha... – disse Harry – Ah! Olha ele lá!

Ron estava no mesmo lugar que Harry o deixou, embaixo da árvore, onde no quarto ano Draco fora transformado em uma doninha pelo professor "Moody".

Harry olhou ao redor enquanto os dois amigos se "cumprimentavam" um tanto intimamente demais...

Viu que Draco falava com Crabbe e Goyle, na verdade estava só escutando e os dois grandalhões pareciam bem diferentes com ele do que costumavam ser. Por um impulso Harry foi guiado até eles e quando o olharam, ele percebeu que não tinha o que falar, então lembrou da correntinha.

- Malfoy, eu quero falar com você – disse Harry evitando olhar para Crabbe e Goyle – Tenho algo que quero te entregar.

- Algo tipo o que? – perguntou a voz ríspida de Crabbe

- Eu disse: Malfoy. – disse Harry ainda olhando para Draco.

_[N/B: Parece que o harry ta tomando aulas com alguém sobre "Como dar foras" :P_

- Como é? – perguntou Goyle aproximando-se ameaçadoramente de Harry – O testa rachada tá cheio de marra... Que tal uma liçãozinha?

- Tudo bem! – disse Draco andando até Harry – O quer me dar?

- É algo particular... – disse Harry para Crabbe e Goyle que saíram de perto sob protesto – Aposto que não estavam tendo uma conversa civilizada...

- O que quer? – perguntou Draco impaciente

- Isso é seu? – pergunto Harry tirando a corretinha de seu bolso e suspendendo no ar, Draco a olhou fixamente antes de arrancá-la da mão de Harry.

- Onde achou isso? – perguntou Draco olhando-o nos olhos

- Agora está em suas mãos, não é seu!? – disse Harry, achando muito difícil evitar que seus olhos fitassem os de Draco, que estavam excepcionalmente brilhantes aquela manhã, então se virou para ir embora

- Potter! – chamou Draco, fazendo Harry parar e se virar – Você se viu no... Espelho?

- Claro que vi! – disse Harry como se fosse algo óbvio demais, virando-se mais uma vez e saindo.

Draco olhou para o espelho com raiva e o jogou no chão com toda a força que conseguiu juntar, mas o espelho não se quebrou e ele foi obrigado e recolhe-lo do chão, mas ao virar-se deu de cara com Pansy Parkinson e levou um susto.

- Oi, Draquinho! Estava com saudades... – disse a garota sorrindo bobamente para ele – Nossa que correntinha mais bonita... Me deixa ver! – disse ela tomando a corrente da mão dele – Um espelho! Que idéia ótima...

- Me dá isso! – disse Draco tentando pegar a corrente, mas ela não deixou.

- Que estranho! Esse espelho deve estar com algum problema... Não estou conseguindo me ver! – disse ela que colocava o espelho em todos os ângulos possíveis mas não via o seu reflexo – Deve ser encantado...

- Óh... Vejam só! Deve ter queimado o único neurônio existente no seu cérebro agora... – disse Draco sarcástico – Vê se não me enche! – disse ele, pegando bruscamente a correntinha das mãos da garota e saindo.

Não conseguia acreditar que o Potter tinha visto seu reflexo no espelho! Então a frase atrás do objeto era verdadeira... "O olhar do verdadeiro amor refletido estará" Não, impossível! Devia estar quebrado, como sempre... Draco achara no chão uma vez no beco diagonal e o guardou com ele, ainda que todos dissessem que ele estava com algum problema ou o encantamento estava errado, pois ninguém nunca tinha conseguido se ver, mas ele tinha achado e não queria jogá-lo fora... Só que aquela frase sempre o intrigou e agora o Potter tinha conseguido... Não... Deve estar quebrado mesmo...

Enquanto pensava ele se encaminhava para o jardim.

* * *

- Já disse que só fui ajudá-lo! – explicou Harry impaciente diante das perguntas inacabáveis dos amigos, eles estavam sentando em baixo de uma árvore – Crabbe e Goyle ainda mantêm contato com os Comensais e foi por isso que o Malfoy se afastou deles... Vi que eles estavam pressionando-o e fui lá... 

- Você se preocupando com o Malfoy? – perguntou Hermione – Hum... Sei não!

- Eu não estou me preocupando com ele! – Harry apressou-se em dizer – Tá... Eu só fui... Ah, quer saber!? Esquece!

Hermione começou a rir e Ron olhou para ela sem entender nada.

Harry pensou em contar a Ron e Hermione sobre a professora Rebecca ser uma Comensal... Mas não tinha certeza da reação deles... E se contasse sobre a outra metade da carta?

- Ah! Então era isso que você estava fazendo na cozinha...- exclamou Hermione quando Harry terminou de contar sobre o que mandara Dobby fazer – Foi bem pensado... E então... Ele achou?

- Não... Disse que procurou por toda parte e não achou nada! – disse Harry desanimado

- Vocês não acham um pouco óbvio demais? – perguntou Ron – Se essa carta é tão importante é claro que o Malfoy levaria com ele o tempo todo!

- Tem razão... – disse Hermione pensativa – E então Harry... O que está pensando em fazer?

- Como assim o que eu estou pensando em fazer?! – exclamou Harry – Por que eu sou obrigado a descobrir o que tem escrito nessa carta?

- Você não entende? Essa carta tem ligação direta com o que Você-sabe-quem vai fazer, o que ele planeja! – disse Hermione – Ele pediu para o Malfoy fazer algum trabalho sujo e tenho certeza que você está no meio da história! Talvez você-sabe-quem se tocou da vantagem que tem, tendo o Malfoy perto de você... E ele quer te matar! Qualquer coisa é válida...

- Oh, muito obrigado por me lembrar que ele quer me matar! Eu tinha até esquecido! – disse Harry ironicamente cruzando os braços

- Hermione tem razão Harry! Temos que descobrir o que Você-sabe-quem planeja fazer! – disse Ron seriamente – E a única alternativa é achar o resto dessa bendita carta...

- Agora que o Malfoy sabe que eu estou com o começo da carta, não vai ser nada fácil... – disse Harry

- Ele sabe?! – exclamaram Ron e Hermione em uníssono

- Pequeno detalhe... – disse Harry – Ele é Legilimente e...

- Ele é o que?! O que mais você sabe sobre o Malfoy que agente não sabe?! – exclamou Ron

- Por isso me perguntou aquilo sobre Legilimentes... – disse Hermione pensativa.

- Pois é... Ele descobriu que eu tenho metade da carta... Mas ele nem ligou! Disse que eu estou com a parte menos importante e que a outra metade está bem segura... – explicou Harry encostando-se à árvore.

- Quando foi que você falou com ele para descobrir tudo isso? – perguntou Ron, meio desconfiado, meio pasmo.

- Longa história... – disse Harry

- Temos que arranjar um jeito de pegar essa carta... – disse Hermione - De você pegá-la...

- Hei! Não me comprometa! – disse Harry brincando

- Eu estou falando sério! – ralhou ela – Esse assunto é sério...

Harry se desculpou e se propôs a criar um "plano" para pegar a carta, mesmo que no fundo ele não acreditasse que pudesse dar certo...

- Primeiro problema... – disse Hermione – Como pegar a carta se o Malfoy está com ela o tempo todo?

- Se agente socasse ele até... – começou Ron, mas parou de falar quando Hermione o repreendeu com o olhar – Foi mal...

- Só se ele estivesse dormindo... – disse Harry descontraidamente.

- Perfeito! – exclamou Hermione

- O que?! – perguntou Harry confuso

- Essa idéia é perfeita! – exclamou ela mais uma vez – Como não tinha pensado antes? É tão obvia e tão... Genial!

- Eu não disse nada! – disse Harry tentando lembrar o que havia dito

- Claro que disse! Se ele estivesse dormindo... – disse Hermione esperando que Harry completasse a frase

- Eu sei que eu disse isso, mas o que tem a ver? – perguntou Harry

- Poção do Sono não te lembra nada? – perguntou Hermione que ainda tinha esperanças que Harry entendesse logo

- Hã? – disse Harry confuso até que a ficha caiu – Ah! Hei que perverso!

- Está mesmo pensando em dar poção do sono ao Malfoy? – perguntou Ron – Sem chance!

- Por quê?! – perguntou ela cruzando os braços – É uma idéia muito boa...

- Você acha que o Malfoy vai cair nessa? – disse Ron – Acha mesmo que ele vai tomar qualquer suco de abóbora que aparecer na frente dele sem ter certeza que é mesmo um simples suco de abóbora?!

- Mas eu não disse como ele vai tomar meu bem! – disse Hermione olhando para Harry em seguida – Harry... Amanhã vocês dois tem treino de quadribol não é?

- É... Logo depois do jantar – disse Harry – Se não estiver chovendo, é claro.

- E vocês vão começar depois de qual casa terminar? – perguntou Hermione

- A Sonserina. – respondeu Harry normalmente, olhando para os lados e procurando cabelos loiros, inconscientemente.

- Bingo! - exclamou Hermione teatralmente, Ron olhou para ela espantado e sufocou uma risada – Que eu saiba o capitão só pode tomar banho e se trocar depois que o último jogador do seu time tiver saído do vestiário... Não é?

- É! Por que você não vai logo ao assunto? – disse Ron impaciente

- Então quando você estiver chegando no campo, o Malfoy estará se preparando para tomar banho – disse Hermione – Não é?

- Dá para dizer logo ou ta difícil? – perguntou Harry que não suportava essa mania que Hermione tinha de esperar que você completasse o que ela estava falando.

- Então você entra no vestiário, coloca a poção do sono na garrafa de água dele, ele toma, cai e você procura a bendita carta nas coisas dele. – disse Hermione tomando fôlego no final – entendeu agora?

- Hum... E ele vai ficar caído lá no chão depois que eu sair? E quando os outros entrarem? – perguntou Harry sensatamente

- Ah... Esqueci de dizer que vou fazer um antídoto para você dar a ele quando for embora – disse Hermione

Harry ficou olhando para Hermione, incrédulo, como ela conseguia armar um plano daquele assim tão rápido?

- Palmas para você! – disse Ron batendo palmas para ela

Ela sorriu envergonhada e Ron deu-lhe um beijo rápido que só não passou para demorado porque Harry pigarreou altamente.

- Bom, vou me mexer... Vou preparar as poções. – disse Hermione se levantando

Ron sorriu para ela e Harry acenou com a mão.

Os dois ficaram conversando sobre quadribol até o intervalo acabar, e logo eles tiveram que voltar às aulas.

Ao sentar-se na carteira para a aula de Feitiços Harry começou a vagar, não podia negar que se sentia entusiasmado com o plano de Hermione, só de pensar que ele estava bem perto de saber o resto daquela carta... Era muito animador.

* * *

O resto do dia se passou e Hermione assegurou que a poção estava indo de vento em popa e que logo, logo estaria terminada. _[N/B: Nada como uma amiga sabe-tudo _

O outro dia chegou e Harry mal tinha conseguido dormir aquela noite, se levantou atônito e logo foi se encontrar com Hermione e Ron no salão comunal.

- A poção do sono está terminada, só falta o antídoto... – explicou ela

Harry sorriu e eles saíram do salão.

No caminho Harry se encontrou com os outros jogadores do time da Grifinória, que o perguntavam sobre o treino e ele confirmava, seria as nove em ponto.

Durante o decorrer do dia, Harry se flagrou olhando para Draco e tentando adivinhar o que ele pensava[N/B: ta, deve ser por isso mesmo...:P não sabia por que, mas... Gostava de olhar para ele...

Quando a noite chegou, Harry já não se agüentava de ansiedade, e não parava de olhar o relógio.

- Harry! O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Hermione olhando o relógio – Faltam quinze para as oito!

Harry deu um pulo da cadeira e pegou a poção e o antídoto com ela, saindo do salão comunal em seguida.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, Harry repassava o plano em sua mente.

"Eu vou ao vestiário, coloco a poção na garrafa de água dele, espero ele chegar com o resto do time e quando todos forem embora ele vai finalmente tomar a água e vai dormir, procuro a carta nas coisas dele, acho, copio, coloco de volta no mesmo lugar, dou o antídoto e saio. Pronto, vai ser fácil..."

Mas ele não sabia por que achava que não seria nada fácil...

Ele chegou ao campo, olhou para os lados e viu os jogadores da Sonserina lá no alto, entrou no vestiário tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

Primeiro problema: Tinham inúmeras garrafas de água jogadas naquele vestiário, por todo o canto.

Harry olhou para aquela bagunça, desapontado, mas aí percebeu que no meio daquele emaranhado de roupas havia vestes da sonserina e calça bem dobrados, no cantinho da parede, junto com os sapatos e: uma garrafa de água.

Harry se aproximou daquelas roupas, em particular, e pegou-as. Eram do Malfoy, com certeza, aquele perfume era inconfundível, bem forte e amadeirado.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele pegou a garrafa de água e despejou alguns pingos da poção do sono, colocando-a de volta no lugar que estava.

Passados alguns minutos, Harry começou a ouvir a agitação, se escondeu rapidamente e esperou os jogadores entrarem.

Com um estrondo, Crabbe abriu a porta com um soco, os outros riram e começaram a adentrar o vestiário.

Em poucos segundos todos estavam começando a tirar as camisas, Harry fechou os olhos, enojado com aquele fedor horrível.

Eles passaram quase quinze minutos para terminarem o banho, Harry já não agüentava mais ficar em pé, até quando eles começaram a sair e como Harry previu, as únicas roupas que ficaram foram as mais organizadas.

Draco entrou em seguida, como capitão do time, só podia entrar depois que o último jogador saísse (vai entender as regras da McGonagall...).

Mas ele não foi direto tomar água "Por que não?!" pensava Harry impaciente. Ele tirou a camisa suada, revelando um corpo esguio e bem branco, ligando o chuveiro logo em seguida.

"Não... Ele não vai tomar banho!" exclamou Harry em pensamento "Tudo bem, eu vou fechar os olhos e...". _[N/B: A última coisa que você deve fazer agora é fechar os olhos né harry?_

Nesse momento, nem pensar ele conseguiu direito, pois Draco havia tirado a calça ficando só com a cueca preta, revelando pernas bem torneadas e uma bela... "bunda" Harry teve que admitir...

Ele tentou fechar os olhos, mas não conseguia parar de olhá-lo.

"Por que ele não toma logo essa água?!" Pensava ele, impacientemente.

Até que Draco dirigiu-se às suas roupas e pegou a garrafa de água, tomando o liquido em seguida.

Harry respirou aliviado quando viu Draco cair no chão e saiu da onde estava. Foi até Draco e o segurou pelos braços, encostando-o na parede, desligando o chuveiro em seguida.

"Certo... Procurar a carta!" Repetiu Harry mentalmente, que já tinha esquecido o que estava fazendo ali.

Foi imediatamente até as vestes de Draco e começou a procurar pelos bolsos internos e externos: Nada de carta ou qualquer sinal de pergaminho pegou a calça e procurou pelos bolsos, só que um barulho de passos se aproximando o fez se sobressaltar.

Imediatamente, Harry puxou Draco para onde ele havia se escondido inicialmente e o abraçou.

- Você é louco?! O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou uma voz de mulher que acabara de entrar no vestiário – E ainda mais em um vestiário!

- Tenho algo importante para lhe falar – disse uma voz masculina que Harry reconheceu imediatamente, Snape – O Lord tem pressa!

- Eu sei! – disse a mulher que Harry reconheceu, era Rebecca Lane – Eu também tenho!

- Você não fez nada para fazer o Draco voltar? – perguntou Snape

- Claro que fiz! Mas o menino está decidido Severo! – disse Rebecca massageando o braço que Snape tinha apertado

- Encontre um jeito! – disse Snape rispidamente – O Lord quer que o menino faça o que ele mandou, imediatamente.

Rebecca olhou para Snape como se não soubesse o que fazer.

- Diga-o que o Lord deu-lhe outra chance - disse Snape – Tenho que ir, mas essa não é a última vez que me verá!

Snape saiu do vestiário imediatamente, Rebecca saiu em seguida olhando para os lados.

Harry afrouxou Draco, ainda pensava no que tinha ouvido... Agora mais que nunca, tinha que achar aquela carta.

Voltou a procurar pelos bolsos da calça de Draco até que sentiu um papel em suas mãos, pegou-o imediatamente e abriu.

Harry não podia levar a carta consigo, mas podia fazer uma cópia, Hermione havia ensinado-o um feitiço que tinha esse objetivo.

Era um pedaço rasgado de pergaminho, Harry apontou a varinha para o papel e murmurou o feitiço: "Copiatus!", e outro pedaço de pergaminho idêntico apareceu.

Harry guardou a cópia no bolso e colocou a original no mesmo lugar.

Olhou o relógio, preocupado, só faltava vinte e cinco minutos para as nove horas, ele precisava correr.

Pegou o antídoto no bolso interno de suas vestes, despejou-o na boca de Draco e esperou qualquer sinal de que ele estava acordando.

Passados alguns segundos Draco começou a se mover e Harry se levantou do chão, saindo do vestiário logo em seguida.

* * *

- Snape!? – exclamaram Ron e Hermione em uníssono

- Pois é! – disse Harry – Ele estava lá e falava com a professora Lane...

- Eu sabia que aquela mulher era comensal... – comentou Ron pensativo

- Então? O que eles disseram? – perguntou Hermione

- Snape disse que ela precisava convencer o Malfoy a voltar para o lado deles -explicou Harry – Mas ela disse que o Malfoy estava decidido...

- E a carta? Achou? – perguntou Ron

Harry retirou a carta do bolso e pegou a outra metade, juntando à outra:

_Não sei onde você está, mas espero que esteja bem e que nada esteja lhe faltando, fiquei desesperada quando disseram que você tinha desaparecido, mas tive que fingir que não me importava... O Lord mandou Snape ir atrás de você, por favor não o deixe te encontrar! O Lord ficou furioso... Você foi muito corajoso por não ter aceitado o que ele te mandou fazer, mas por outro lado, foi muito arriscado... Se ele quis que você matasse o Dumbledore era porque queria fazer você pagar pelo erro do seu pai... Mas no fundo eu sabia que você não o mataria._

_E agora ele mandou você levar o Potter a um lugar seguro, para que ele pudesse matá-lo... Não acreditei quando me disseram que você disse "não!"... Eu só gostaria de saber por que você não aceitou... Pensei que não gostasse do Potter, bom... Você já é bem grande para fazer suas próprias escolhas._

_Me responda o mais rápido possível._

_Narcisa Malfoy._

Hermione parou de ler e ambos ficaram calados por um tempo, apenas digerindo as informações.

* * *

Olá a todos! \o 

Sou eu, Mr. PotterMalfoy, o beta mais atrasado de todos! --'

Quero agradecer pela paciência de vocês, pois estava doente. E obrigado pelos pensamentos positivos... uehuehehuheuhehe

Vamos lá, gostaram do chap de hoje? Eu particularmente adorei!

**Malu Chan:** É só continuar lendo e você vai ver coisas surpreendentes por aqui... :P

E Obrigado pela sua presença sempre.

**Mika Crispy:**Você não é uma negação pra review! Adoramos seus reviews! Mesmo mesmo! Continua deixando ta? E pára de ficar tentando adivinhar o que vai acontecer! Hahahahaha.

**Sr. Dumbledore: **Muito bem moço! Continue a deixar reviews e nós continuaremos a escrevê-la. Hehehehehe. Just kidding. ;D E cuidado na escrita que eu tive que fazer um esforcinho pra entender o que você escreveu! Hunf :P

**MalukaChan:**Cuidado que somos muito possessivos com nosso Draco viu? Hahuaheuhuahshsaudha. Mas eu deixo você fikar com ele também :P Brigado mesmo.

**Isis Coelho**:Não tenha um ataque. Não queremos perder nossa querida leitora! Olha aí, até que não demorou muito hein :) Muito obrigado mesmo, ta? E também obrigado pelas "melhoras", e sim, ela me mimou bastante.. huahuhhusdhuahsdhauh.

**JayKay-chan**: Obrigado pela paciência.

Obrigado a todos mesmo, de coração e continuem deixando mais reviews! O que vier na telha gente, tah?

Até o próximo Capítulo! \o

* * *

**E por um problema de comunicação com a autora, não vou pôr hoje um pedacinho do próximo capítulo.**

**Mas, poderei colocar nos dias seguintes, se vocês quiserem, é claro. Acho que vocês não fazem nem muita questão não é:P **


	5. Apenas sonhos?

**Apenas sonhos?**

* * *

Hermione parou de ler e ambos ficaram calados por um tempo, apenas digerindo as informações. 

- Quer dizer então que o Malfoy arriscou a própria vida para salvar a do Harry? – disse Ron rompendo o silêncio **(N/B: Duuuuh! Lógico né Ron? --')**

- Não exagere! – disse Harry imediatamente

- O Ron tem razão... O Malfoy arriscou a vida dele... Por você! – disse Hermione

- Se o Voldemort fosse matá-lo por isso... Já o teria feito! – disse Harry

- E atrapalhar os planos dele? – disse Hermione – Ele quer o Malfoy vivo, é claro! Ele é o único que está perto de você agora... Foi por isso que ele mandou o Snape vir aqui, fazer com que ele volte...

Harry ficou calado, apenas ouvia o que Hermione dizia.

- Harry! Falta um minuto para as nove – disse Ron.

- Ah... O treino! – exclamou Harry exasperado – Vamos logo!

Ron e Hermione se despediram (daquele jeito íntimo que Harry preferia não olhar) e eles saíram do salão comunal em seguida.

De volta ao campo, Harry procurou algum sinal do Malfoy, mas não o viu.

* * *

Com a carta nas mãos, Harry lia e relia, como se esperasse notar algo que ele ainda não tinha visto, algo que fosse explicar tudo aquilo que ele não conseguia entender. Por várias vezes ele pensou em ir falar com o Malfoy, talvez saber o por que de tudo aquilo... 

- Harry? – chamou Hermione – O almoço já vai começar.

- Não estou com fome... – disse ele olhando novamente para a carta.

- Por que não vai logo falar com ele? – perguntou ela inesperadamente.

- O que?! – exclamou ele assustado

- Vamos Ron, o Harry não está com fome... – disse Hermione chamando Ron que foi se juntar a ela.

Depois de dar uma última olhada para Harry, Hermione e Ron saíram pelo buraco do retrato.

Ela estava certa... Tinha que falar com ele.

* * *

A tarde não seguiu iluminada pelo sol, nuvens carregadas começaram a se formar no céu, anunciando como a noite seria. 

Quando saíram das estufas de Herbologia, que era a última aula da tarde, a chuva começou a cair.

Na hora do jantar já estava caindo um temporal lá fora, Harry sentou-se na mesa da Grifinória e notou que o loiro não estava na mesa da Sonserina, seria aquele o momento certo para falar com ele?

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Ron quando Harry se levantou

- Deixa ele. – disse Hermione piscando pra Harry em seguida.

Harry seguiu para o jardim e viu Draco olhando para a chuva, sozinho.

Respirou fundo e foi até ele.

- Eu... Preciso falar com você.

Draco olhou para trás e voltou a olhar a chuva. Harry interpretou o silencio dele como um: "Diga logo!".

- Eu só queria perguntar se... É... que...

- É pra hoje? – perguntou Draco secamente.

- Por que não aceitou o que Voldemort mandou você fazer? – disse Harry – Por que não quis que ele me matasse?

Draco ficou calado e se levantou, virando-se para encarar o moreno, num movimento rápido ele sacou a varinha e apontou-a para Harry.

- Com quem você acha que está se metendo? – perguntou Draco ameaçadoramente – Já disse para não se meter na minha vida!

- Mas a sua vida cruzou com a minha, não percebe?

Draco abaixou a varinha e guardou-a no bolso, se afastou de Harry e começou a andar para o jardim, saindo da parte coberta, molhando-se na chuva.

- Qual o seu problema?! – gritou Harry seguindo-o e molhando-se também

- Sabe qual é o meu problema? – perguntou Draco virando-se e olhando para Harry, o cabelo escorrendo nos olhos – VOCÊ!

- Por que me odeia tanto? – perguntou Harry que não estava nem aí para a chuva – Eu nunca te fiz nada!

- Você quer saber por que eu te odeio? – perguntou Draco voltando e caminhando em direção a Harry, parecia decidido – Por isso. **(N/B: prende a respiração)**

Harry não teve tempo nem de pensar, ou falar alguma coisa, apenas se viu beijando Draco Malfoy.

No momento ele não estava pensando em nada, apenas sentindo os lábios do loiro nos seus, suas mãos percorrendo com urgência sua face, e ao mesmo tempo delicadamente. Harry já estava quase se esquecendo onde estava até que Draco interrompeu o beijo abruptamente.

Harry olhou-o nos olhos, tentando decifrar o que se passava pela cabeça do outro, mas Draco se virou e desapareceu de vista sem dizer mais nada.

Depois de uns minutos anestesiado, Harry "acordou" de seu transe quando ouviu o som de um trovão, percebeu que estava sozinho no pátio e todo molhado, apressou-se em sair dali.

Chegando no salão comunal da Grifinória, Harry verificou se não havia ninguém, ele estava pingando e apressou-se em tirar a capa que usava, jogando-a em cima de uma velha cadeira de madeira, que estava perto da lareira.

Ele se jogou no sofá olhando para o nada, totalmente perdido em seus pensamentos, totalmente confuso com o que tinha acontecido...

_**What day is it?** _

_(Que dia é hoje?)._

**_And what month...? This clock never seemed so alive_**

_(E que mês? Esse relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo)_

**_I can keep on, and I can't back down_**

_(Eu continuo, e não posso parar)_

**_I've been losing… So much time…_**

_(Eu tenho perdido muito tempo)_

Por que Draco fizera aquilo? Seria por que... Não! Era impossível, ou não?

Harry se virou no sofá, observando a lareira... O que tinha sentido enquanto o beijava? Tinha gostado? Queria que ele não tivesse parado? Fora um beijo delicado e gentil e diferente de tudo que ele podia imaginar. Diferente. Essa era a palavra.

"É melhor eu parar com isso!" Pensou ele se levantando do sofá imediatamente e seguindo para seu dormitório.

**_Cause is you and me_**

_(Porque é você e eu)_

**_And all the people_**

_(E todas as outras pessoas)_

**_Nothing to do, nothing to lose_**

_(Nada para fazer, nada a perder)_

- Harry? Harry? Harry!? HARRY!

- O QUE? – exclamou Harry irritado olhando para quem o chamara

- O que aconteceu lá fora? Você não apareceu mais... – perguntou Hermione sentando-se ao lado de Harry no sofá

- Nada... – disse Harry – Ele já disse que não aceita a minha ajuda, não vou mais insistir. – nesse momento os alunos começaram a entrar no salão comunal

- Por que não? – perguntou Hermione

- Por que você faz tanta questão que eu ajude ou esteja próximo do Malfoy? – perguntou Harry desconfiado

Hermione não respondeu imediatamente, pareceu ter ficado desconcertada com aquela pergunta.

- Não é nada... Eu só acho que, perto do Malfoy você estaria perto de você-sabe-quem...

- Eu não quero mais saber do Malfoy e do que ele está fazendo, cansei de ficar querendo descobrir o que ele está fazendo, se é isso que ele quer...

Harry se virou no sofá, ficando de costas para Hermione, que o olhou de esguelha.

* * *

Os dias foram se passando e Harry tentou colocar em prática sua decisão de esquecer o Malfoy, o problema era que ele não conseguia. 

Se ele o via, só conseguia lembrar do que havia acontecido naquela noite chuvosa...

**_And is you and me_**

_(E é você e eu)_

**_And all the people_**

_(E todas as outras pessoas)_

**_And I don't know why I can keep my eyes of you_**

_(E eu não sei por que, não consigo tirar os meus olhos de você)_

Por várias vezes ele se viu frente a frente com aqueles olhos cinzas que tanto o intrigavam, ele queria dizer alguma coisa, perguntar, seja o que fosse, mas as palavras ficavam presas e ele acabava indo embora.

**_All things that I wanna say_**

_Todas as coisas que eu quero dizer)_

_**Just don't coming alright** _

_(Apenas não saem certo)_

Mas o que ele queria realmente dizer? Por que sentia a necessidade incontrolável de olhar, observar aquele garoto que ele tinha tanto ressentimento?

- O que está acontecendo com você cara? – perguntou Ron sentando-se ao lado de Harry na grama do pátio, fazendo Harry abrir os olhos – Faz quase uma semana que você está todo pensativo, todo cheio de "não-me-toques"...

Harry olhou para Ron e voltou a olhar os outros alunos.

- É alguma coisa sobre você-sabe-quem? – perguntou Ron

- Não... – disse Harry sem ânimo.

Só que nesse momento Harry começou a ter um tipo de visão, não estava muito clara, mas podia ver que Draco precisava de ajuda.

- O que foi agora? – perguntou Ron assustado quando Harry se levantou.

- Eu já volto.

Harry viu uma sala, parecia uma sala desabitada no terceiro andar, perto do banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme.

Ele esbarrou em alguns alunos, mas não se importou e corria o mais rápido possível para chegar.

O terceiro andar estava desabitado há muito tempo, não havia nenhuma aula naquele andar e só os namorados que queriam privacidade total iam para lá.

Ao aproximar-se da sala que ele vira em sua visão, ele ouviu a voz da professora Rebecca Lane.

"Essa mulher de novo?!" pensou Harry cansativamente. Draco estava ali, mas não estava amarrado ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Veja só! O Lord está lhe dando outra chance! – dizia Rebecca, mas Draco parecia decidido.

- Já disse que não vou fazer o que ele quer. – disse Draco

- Você está começando a me irritar! Garoto insuportável! – exclamou Rebecca que parecia estar tentando se controlar - Ou você leva o maldito Potter para a tal câmara secreta ou...

- Ou o que? – perguntou Draco num tom desafiador

- Ou eu mesmo o levo, amarrado, estuporado, seja como for, mas eu levo! – exclamou Rebecca.

- Ouse tocar um único dedo no Potter e você vai se arrepender – disse Draco – Quer dizer... Os mortos se arrependem?

- Você está se achando o máximo não é? Garoto prepotente! Só porque o Lord quer que só você faça o serviço... Mas eu ainda vou descobrir por que só você pode fazê-lo.

- Espera sentada – disse Draco.

- Você está me enchendo garoto! – exclamou Rebecca que parecia ter jogado para o ar toda a paciência.

- Vai com calma, hein?! O Snape não vai gostar nada de saber que você está tão nervosinha... – disse Malfoy, incrível essa mania que ele tinha de ficar enchendo a paciência de qualquer um...

Rebecca olhou-o com desprezo e encaminhou-se para a porta, Harry se escondeu atrás de uma pilastra e quando ela saiu, ele entrou na sala.

- Potter? – exclamou Draco – Como chegou até aqui?

- Você não me chamou? – perguntou Harry confuso – Com mais uma daquelas visões?

- Eu não. – disse Draco desconfiado – Aposto que me seguiu! Há quanto tempo está atrás da porta?

- Quer saber? Eu tentei! Tentei me afastar de você, não se meter na sua vida, te deixar sozinhos com seus problemas, mas NÃO DÁ! Ainda mas com você tentando me matar!

- Eu não estou tentando te matar! Estou tentando fugir disso...

- Por que?! – perguntou Harry como se dependesse dessa resposta para viver.

Malfoy o olhou, Harry lembrou-se do que acontecera naquela noite, quando tocaram naquele assunto...

- Por que você não me leva para esse maldito lugar que o Voldemort quer que você me leve? Ou melhor, porque você não me mata logo e acaba com isso?

- Eu não posso! – exclamou ele quase que imediatamente.

- Por que não? – Harry perguntou, mas o que ele queria ouvir?

- Eu não vou ficar aqui respondendo suas perguntas idiotas. – disse Draco tentando sair, mas Harry bloqueou a porta.

- Dá licença? – perguntou Draco evitando olhar para Harry

- Não vou sair até você me dizer. – disse Harry cruzando os braços – Olhe para mim!

Mas Draco não olhou, então Harry segurou o rosto dele e o virou, encarando assim aqueles lindos olhos cinzas **(N/A: Aiiiii... [suspiro)**

- Potter, eu não...

Draco não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois foi calado por Harry, que o beijou inesperadamente.

Draco colocou uma mão nas costas de Harry, trazendo-o pra mais perto, Harry deslizou a mão no cabelo de Draco...

- Harry? – Uma voz distante o chamava.

Draco segurou-o pela cintura e o encostou na parede...

- Harry?! – a voz continuava a chamar, cada vez mais próxima...

Harry voltou a beijar o loiro, agora com mais voracidade, com mais desejo...

- HARRY!? – exclamou a voz com mais urgência, balançando Harry violentamente.

- O que?! – exclamou Harry assustado abrindo os olhos, vendo o amigo Ron, olhou ao redor... Estava no pátio, tinha sonhado? **(N/B: OOOOOHH NOOOOO!!!!! Estava muito bom pra ser verdade :( )**

- Você dormiu? – perguntou Ron rindo

- Não... Eu estava desmaiado, obrigado por me fazer voltar ao normal Ron! – disse Harry irônico, levantando-se

- Disponha! – disse Ron feliz seguindo-o – Você tava desmaiado mesmo?

_**What day is it?** _

_(Que dia é hoje?)._

**_And what month...? This clock never seemed so alive…_**

_(E que mês? Esse relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo)_

* * *

**Isis Coelho:**Obrigado. Não sei se ele se vê no espelho, creio que sim, já que ele é o dono. 

**Malu Chan:**Bom, nesse capítulo você não vai poder reclamar do romance né:P

**flaviask:** Obrigado, agente fica muito feliz de ver as pessoas gostando da nossa fic.

**MalukaChan:**Nem acertou, nem acertou! Lalalalala:P Ta bom, acertou pelo menos metade... Euheheuehheuhehuhe...

**Rafael Potter:**Obrigado, e continue aparecendo por aqui, okay:D

**Polarres:**Que lecal! Agente fica muita feliz por você ter gostado! Especialmente eu! Não é porque eu sou beta, mas os betas são realmente muito importantes! Hehehehehehe. Obrigado por lembrar desse pobre beta... :P

**Maíra:** Maíra, não vou gastar palavras lhe respondendo... :P (L)

**Holly Malfz.:**Também adooooooro! Não é o melhor shipper:D

**Yamamori.Fuyuki**:Espero que você não tenha passado dessa pra um melhor, né? Hehehehehehehe. E prefiro não comentar nada sobre o Snape, ele terá sua parte na trama ainda... muahahahahaha!

**JayKay-chan:** Hahuahuauahuhahauha. E aew, gostou desse chap:D

**Kalyl Clyve:** Bom, primeiro obrigado pelas observações... Euheuhuehuheuhe. Creio que a autora está pensando nas suas perguntas, mas algumas delas ela já deve ter respondido. A autora realmente pensa em tudo! Heehehehehehehe. Espero que ela possa deixar você cada vez mais curioso! E respondendo a pergunta final: Existem várias razões para eu postar a fic. Primeiro que é menos trabalhoso, uma vez que ela manda a fic pra mim, eu corrijo e posto logo após. Isso me poupa o trabalho de enviar para ela para ela postar. Segundo que eu gosto de ter essa "conversa" com vocês. Então é isso. E espero que você continue a ler e deixar reviews tah:D

******************(N/B: Bom gente, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Eu pelo menos, adorei! (Como sempre...) Então ateh a próxima e muuuuuito obrigado pelos reviews de todos! Mesmo mesmo! Vocês não sabem como ficamos felizes com os reviews de vocês! \o desculpem se não saíram alguns sinais de pontuação, eh que eu não me dou bem com o editor do   
**

* * *

**********************Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

_"Agora Harry podia ver uma mão muito branca com dedos longos e unhas sujas erguer-se para mostrar uma correntinha... Ele conhecia aquela mão, conhecia aquela correntinha..."_

**********************(N/B:Muahahahahahah :P)  
**


	6. A verdade sobre a ligação

**A verdade sobre a ligação**

_Não seja tão tolo garoto! Não vê? A ligação entre vocês é muito forte..._

Dizia uma voz fria e distante, o lugar era escuro e úmido.

_Como pôde ser tão cego? Esse espelho não é um simples objeto, que está com o encantamento errado... É um objeto muito poderoso, e o Potter se viu refletido..._

A voz deu uma risada fina e debochada.

_Quem diria? Você ama o Potter! Eu pensei que já tinha visto de tudo, mas... Digamos que isso é um tanto inesperado!_

Agora Harry podia ver uma mão muito branca com dedos longos e unhas sujas erguer-se para mostrar uma correntinha... Ele conhecia aquela mão, conhecia aquela correntinha...

_O Potter está em minhas mãos... _

_- Você não vai matá-lo! – disse uma outra voz.  
_

Draco?! Harry concluiu. (N/B: Lógico! Quem poderia te defender assim, cabeça de vento? --')

_Você tem sorte Malfoy, ainda não pode morrer... Precisarei de você, mais tarde, mas sua hora se aproxima..._

_Morrerá ao lado do seu querido Potter... Disse o homem, atirando a corretinha para Draco._

- Não! – Harry exclamou abrindo os olhos, ele estava suado e seu coração batia acelerado. Tinha entrado na mente de Voldemort?! Fazia um certo tempo que isso não acontecia... Ele tinha ouvido direito? Voldemort disse que Draco o amava? De que ligação ele estava falando?

Harry olhou para os lados, Ron dormia calmamente em sua cama.

"Aquela correntinha..." Pensou ele, lembrando de quando a pegara...

"O olhar do verdadeiro amor refletido estará... E assim, a ligação feita será" Lembrou-se da frase sem sentido... Tudo começava a passar em sua mente como um filme...

"... - Potter! – chamou Draco, fazendo Harry parar e se virar – Você se viu no... Espelho?

- Claro que vi! – disse Harry como se fosse algo óbvio demais, virando-se mais uma vez e saindo..."

"..._Esse espelho não é um simples objeto, que está com o encantamento errado... É um objeto muito poderoso..."_

_- _Bingo! – disse Harry inconscientemente.

* * *

Quando amanheceu, Harry sentiu como se não tivesse dormido nada a noite toda, como se estivesse pensando o tempo todo sobre a história da correntinha, da ligação... Não via a hora de contar à Hermione e a Ron.

- O que foi Harry? – perguntou Hermione impaciente diante da "agonia" de Harry para contar-lhe alguma coisa.

- Eu descobri uma coisa ontem que... – começou Harry, que nem sabia por onde começar – Nem sei por onde começo...

- Tenta começar do começo, Ok? – disse Hermione pacientemente, olhando para Ron em seguida.

- Eu entrei na mente de Voldemort novamente! – disse Harry, esquecend-se que havia alunos da Grifinória ouvindo na mesa.

- Não fala esse nome aqui, por Merlin! – Alertou Ron – Vão pensar que agente tá fazendo terrorismo!

- Foi mal! – disse Harry sem conseguir conter a risada – Eu o vi falando com o Malfoy...

- Falando o que? – perguntou Hermione curiosa

- Ele disse que o Malfoy era tolo por achar que a correntinha era um simples objeto e... – começou Harry, mas Hermione o interrompeu.

- Que correntinha?

- Outro pequeno detalhe que eu não contei a vocês... – disse Harry envergonhado

- Assim não dá cara! – disse Ron – Como você quer que nós o ajudemos se você não conta as coisas?!

- Me desculpem! Eu prometo que vou contar tudo a vocês, a partir de agora. – disse Harry

- Certo... então? Que correntinha é essa? – perguntou Hermione que parecia bastante interessada no assunto.

- Lembra quando eu pedi para o Dobby procurar a carta nas coisas do Malfoy? – perguntou Harry, Ron e Hermione fizeram que sim com a cabeça – Ele achou uma correntinha nas coisas dele e me trouxe, tinha um espelho circular como pingente... Atrás tinha a seguinte frase: "O olhar do verdadeiro amor refletido..."

-...Estará e assim, a ligação feita será" – completou Hermione olhando vagamente para o nada

- Dá onde você conhece essa frase? – perguntou Harry incrédulo.

- Eu não tenho certeza, mas... Li em algum livro... Um pingente em forma de espelho... – dizia ela vagamente – Depois falo com vocês.

Dizendo isso ela se levantou da mesa e saiu, Harry e Ron se entreolharam confusos.

Harry e Ron terminaram o café-da-manhã e nada de Hermione chegar, eles tinham dois tempos de Feitiços.

O professor Flitwick chegara e dera início à sua aula, Harry já não agüentava de curiosidade, queria saber logo como Hermione conhecia aquela frase.

Parecia que ela tinha lido os pensamentos de Harry, pois ela aparecera na porta da sala.

- Com licença, prof. Flitwick... A Professora McGonagall está solicitando a presença do Harry na sala dela – disse Hermione ao professor.

- Pode ir, senhor Potter. – disse o pequeno professor, que dava sua aula em cima de uma pilha de livros para que os alunos que sentavam atrás pudessem vê-lo.

Harry se levantou de seu lugar e saiu da sala, Hermione o puxou pelo braço, pelo caminho contrário ao da sala da Professora McGonagall.

- A sala da Vice-Diretora é para lá! – avisou ele, que agora notava o pesado livro na mão de Hermione

- A Professora Minerva não quer falar com você. – explicou ela – Sou eu. Tive prova de Aritmancia e a professora liberou quem terminou, então vim até aqui... Achei o livro que te falei... Entra aí!

Ela empurrou Harry para dentro de uma sala inutilizada, e fechou a porta em seguida, com um feitiço que ele não conseguiu ouvir direito.

- Você-sabe-quem estava certo... – começou ela enquanto abria o livro – O Espelho de Hamysed é muito poderoso.

- O Espelho de que?! – exclamou Harry confuso

- Hamysed! – repetiu ela – É melhor você ouvir – disse ela achando a página que procurava_"_ e começando a ler.

"_... Há muito tempo, existiu um espelho chamado Espelho de Hamysed, criado por John Hamysed, um grande alquimista francês. Conta a lenda que ele vivia com duas mulheres, sem decidir-se qual das duas amava mais, criou um espelho que só refletia quem ele realmente amava, e vice-versa; em conseqüência disso, uma ligação entre ele e seu verdadeiro amor seria feita. Essa ligação seria tão forte que os dois juntos seriam invencíveis. Após ficar pronto, ele colocou o bonito espelho no quarto das damas, como eram muito vaidosas, iriam querer se olhar no alvorecer. No dia seguinte, ele ouviu uma delas gritar: "Eu não consigo me ver nesse espelho!", imediatamente ele foi até o quarto para ver quem tinha conseguido se ver, mas ao se aproximar ele ouviu outra voz: "Eu também não consigo! Hamysed, esse espelho deve estar com o encantamento errado!". Tomado por sua fúria, ele entrou no quarto e quebrou o espelho em mil pedacinhos. Colocou as duas mulheres para fora de sua casa, porque nenhuma das duas o amava verdadeiramente, e mandou os elfos limparem o estardalhaço que ficara o quarto. Enquanto limpava os miúdos restos de espelho, um elfo achou um pedaço maior e levou para Hamysed, que resolveu ficar com ele, talvez um dia fosse precisar, então colocou-o em uma correntinha como pingente e grafou os seguintes dizeres no verso: 'O olhar do verdadeiro amor refletido estará, e assim a ligação feita será', então guardou-o consigo. O tempo passou e um dia a casa de Hamysed foi invadida por Comensais da Morte, que levaram tudo que ele tinha de valioso, Hamysed entregou a correntinha ao seu elfo doméstico, ordenou que ele fugisse e mantivesse aquele espelho seguro._

_O elfo foi encontrado pelo Ministério da Magia e o espelho foi estudado, alguns desenhos foram feitos, mas o Espelho de Hamysed simplesmente desapareceu..."_

Hermione parou de ler.

- É esse o espelho que o Malfoy tem? – perguntou ela virando o livro para Harry e mostrando o desenho.

- É. – respondeu ele assustado.

- Você se viu refletido, não foi? – perguntou ela

- Eu... Não, eu só... – disse Harry tentando enrolar

- Você se viu refletido sim! – exclamou Hermione – Eu sabia! (N/B: Lalalalalala \o/ Ele se viu sim!)

- Você sabia o que? – perguntou Harry sentindo uma pontadinha de medo.

- Que o Malfoy gostava de você... E vice-versa.

- Ei! De onde você tirou isso? – perguntou Harry temeroso

- Não precisa ser muito inteligente para perceber, Harry! – disse Hermione fechando o livro – Lembra do ano passado, você estava obcecado pelo Malfoy! Malfoy pra cá, Malfoy pra lá...

- Mas era porque ele... – Harry tentou explicar, mas Hermione não deixou.

- Agora tudo se encaixa, não percebe?! – disse Hermione – Ele não quis ajudar o Voldemort a te matar porque ama você! É simples!

- Você bebeu?! – exclamou Harry.

- O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver... – disse ela cantarolando.

- Você está vendo coisa onde não tem! Isso não existe, não faz sentido, é totalmente impensável, totalmente sem... Sem noção! – exclamou Harry

- Já terminou? – perguntou Hermione calmamente – O Malfoy gosta SIM de você, e você TAMBÉM gosta dele, ou então não conseguiria se ver no Espelho de Hamysed.

Harry ficou calado, nunca tinha parado para pensar se estava gostando do Malfoy... Mas era verdade que ele tinha conseguido se ver no espelho... E ainda mais estranho era pensar que o Malfoy gostava dele... Mas... E o beijo?

- É melhor eu ir embora, o professor Flitwick está dando assunto novo... – disse Harry se levantando inesperadamente.

- Desde quando você se importa com isso? – perguntou ela desconfiada

- Desde... Agora. – respondeu Harry indo até a porta o mais rápido que pôde.

- Se o espelho de Hamysed está nas mãos de Você-sabe-quem... Você e o Malfoy correm perigo.

Harry parou para ouvir o que Hermione falara, mas não olhou para trás, saiu.

* * *

Sozinho no pátio, Harry olhava para os lados a procura de algum sinal de Ron e Hermione, que sumiram inexplicavelmente desde a última aula antes do intervalo... Até que uma pequena garotinha de cabelos negros se aproximou dele, ela parecia fazer o primeiro ano e era da Sonserina. Ela tinha um pedaço de pergaminho na mão.

- Harry Potter? – perguntou ela olhando para Harry e analisando-o.

- Sou eu. – respondeu ele.

Ela entregou-lhe o pedaço de pergaminho e saiu sem dizer mais nada. Harry abriu e leu os dizeres escritos com uma letra fina e inclinada.

"_Venha na minha sala assim que receber este recado, Rebecca Lane". _(N/B: Lógico que ele não vai neam?)

Harry estava receoso, Malfoy disse uma vez para não confiar naquela mulher... (N/B: Lógico, se o Draco disse isso, ele não vai...)

Mas resolveu ir, talvez fosse alguma coisa importante... (N/B: Tá brincando né?)

No caminho ele não viu nem Ron nem Hermione, "Onde diabos eles estão?!" Pensou Harry enquanto se aproximava da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. (N/B: Harry, volta!! Não!)

Ao chegar, bateu e abriu a porta. (N/B: Harry, não entra!!!)

- Com licença... A senhorita me chamou? – perguntou Harry analisando a sala à procura da professora.

- Chamei sim, senhor Potter... Pode entrar. – disse aquela voz fina que Harry já conhecia.

Harry entrou e fechou a porta em seguida.

Quando se virou, a única coisa que conseguiu ver foi a professora apontando-lhe sua varinha e sem seguida tudo ficou preto. (N/B: Lascou-se --')

* * *

Senhoras e senhores desculpem-me a demora, mas meu pc estava quebrado esses dias, então nem nem.

Maaaas, este capítulo está bem legal, mas o próximo vocês não podem perder!!!!

Nossa querida Rosa está se superando a cada capítulo, uma salva de palmas para ela por favor!

Para os que gostam e necessitam de cenas mais quentes, estamos pensando em postar "outra fic" para contar os detalhes não contados aqui, por isso eu digo: aguardem o próximo capítulo irá agradar a vocês... se é que me entendem... muhahahahahahah:P

Agora, um recadinho da autora e depois os meus recadinhos!

**N/A: E aê?? Gente quero agradecer aos reviews que vcs mandam e que eu leio com tanto carinho, noooossa... Tem uns que eu morro de rir!  
Agradecimentos à: Maíra, Nanda W. Malfoy,**** Nanda,**** Isis Coelho e Condessa Oluha, ****Flaviask, TONKS BLACK2, ****Srta. Depp****Srta Potter**** e ****Juliana Guerreiro****. Beijos a vocês... Gente, quem quiser pode me ADD no Orkut: Rosa Malfoy, e-mail:  
Bem, fiquem com o meu beta que vai deixar recadinhos para cada um!! Abraço e até o próximo cap!! Ah... E minhas notinhas aparecerão viu? Fiquem atentos à descrição da Fic!!**

**Maíra**: We both love you too baby ;D

**Nanda W. Malfoy:**Hauahuahuahuahuaah; Você pensou coisas que eu não tinha pensado ainda... Sua imaginação voa. Continue assim! Uahsidhausduhasudhiaushdu... Obrigado e continue acompanhando!

**Nanda:** Ok, entendo que você deve ser sonserina, vocês da sonserina "parecem" não gostar muito de sangue-ruins... :P Mas continue acompanhando e obrigado!

**Isis Coelho:** Hauhauhauhuhauhuha. Não acredito que eles estejam se beijando por telepatia. São apenas os sonhos mais sórdidos dos dois... uheuhuehuehuheuhe; Te a próxima Isis, obrigado pelos beijos :

**Flaviask:** Que legal! A autora e eu ficamos muito orgulhosos com seu review, assim, daqui a pouco vamos ficar metidos. :P Obrigado

**Condessa Oluha:** Hauauahuhauhuahuahuhau... Obrigado pelos comentários tão criativos e pertinentes. :P A autora e eu agradecemos bastante seus comentários! E ta vendo? Foi o destino que quis que você lesse essa fic, então não decepcione ele, okay? Bom, continue acompanhando e deixando mais de seus reviews engraçados aki tah? Vlw ;D Siiim, e obrigado pela parte que me toca, adorei ser kawai, mesmo sem saber muito o que signifca. Heuheuhuehheuhueh. ;D

**TONKS BLACK2:** Se esse ponto significar "Adorei a fic! Parabéns a autora e ao beta! Postem mais capítulos! Muito boa mesmo!" então, muito obrigado! E continue a deixar mais de seus pontos:P

**Srta. Depp:**E aew, atendeu às suas expectativas? Talvez nesse não, mas o próximo capítulo vem com toda, então não deixa de ler, tah? Até a próxima e obrigado por ta sempre acompanhando. :

**Srta Potter:** O que está esperando querida? Heuehuehuehueh. Quando ler, não esquece de comentar tah? Obrigado ;D

**Juliana Guerreiro:**É... nós gostamos de sacrificar vocês um pouco:P

Obrigado mais uma vez a todos, e desculpem a demora, ta? Até a próxima, que não vai demorar tanto! ;D

* * *

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"Aos poucos as vozes ficavam mais perto e ele podia ver quem falava, mas antes que pudesse identificar as pessoas, ele sentiu um liquido escorrendo pela sua boca"

(N/B: Muahahhahahaha! \o)

* * *


	7. Na Sala Precisa

**Na Sala Precisa**

_- Você não deveria ter feito isso! O garoto tem que estar acordado quando o Lord chegar!_

Harry ouvia aquelas vozes distantes, ecoando em sua cabeça, a visão estava começando a voltar e ele via um lugar escuro e úmido.

Aos poucos as vozes ficavam mais perto e ele podia ver quem falava, mas antes que pudesse identificar as pessoas, ele sentiu um liquido escorrendo pela sua boca **(N/A: Não é o que você está pensando! Mente poluída!****)(N/B: Ela adooora ambiguidade --')** e depois pelo seu braço, ele olhou... Era sangue.

No mesmo instante ele começou a sentir uma dor muito forte por todo seu corpo, como se tivessem lhe lançando umas mil maldições Cruciatus... Como se tivesse levado mil chutes e socos por todo corpo, tudo doía. Ele percebeu que estava amarrado, com os braços para trás, e o sangue não parava de escorrer de algum lugar de seu rosto.

- Vejam só! O garoto que sobreviveu acordou! – exclamou uma voz.

- É mesmo! O Lord vai gostar de saber disso... – disse outra voz, agora feminina, Harry ergueu a cabeça com certa dificuldade e pôde ver quem falara.

Com aquele mesmo cabelo volumoso, Bellatriz Lestrange estava ali, com outro Comensal que Harry não conhecia, pois estava com o rosto coberto.

- Mande o sinal. – disse o homem

- Acha que pode me dar ordens? – perguntou Bellatriz virando-se para o homem ameaçadoramente.

- Apenas faça o que eu disse. – disse o homem virando-se e se distanciando de Harry.

- Não pense que... – disse Bellatriz seguindo-o e deixando Harry para trás.

Agora ele estava sozinho... Olhou ao redor e reconheceu a Câmara Secreta, estava do mesmo jeito que estava no segundo ano... Ele ainda sentia muita dor, tinha vontade de gritar, mas não tinha forças para isso, as lágrimas apenas rolavam silenciosas pelo seu rosto.

- Potter? Está acordado? – perguntava uma voz atrás dele.

Harry reconheceu aquela voz arrastada cochichando em seu ouvido, nunca sentira tanta alegria em poder ouvi-la. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e em seguida sentiu as cordas que o apertavam afrouxarem.

Draco apareceu em sua frente, e o olhou. Harry nunca tinha o visto olhá-lo daquele jeito, olhava-o como se estivesse sentindo sua dor também, como se quisesse fazer aquela dor passar logo... Harry abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Draco não deixou.

- Não faça esforço! – disse ele baixinho – Eu vou tirar você daqui, mas se você emitir algum tipo de som eu juro que te quebro!

- Mas do que eu já estou quebrado? – disse Harry com a voz fraca, quase sumindo.

Draco olhou-o com repreensão e levantou-se em seguida, segurando Harry pelos braços e o levantando. Harry sentiu como se não tivesse pernas, mal conseguiu se sustentar, abraçou Draco por impulso para não cair, Draco o abraçou pela cintura e olhou-o nos olhos. **(N/A: Me abana que eu vou ter um treco!!) **

- Se segura. – avisou Draco.**(N/B: Ou pode se jogar em cima de mim mesmo )**

Harry sentiu aquela sensação estranha de estar ficando sem ar, quase sufocando, até que tudo voltou ao normal, até a dor que sentia.

Estavam em frente à Sala Precisa **(N/A: Melhor coisa que a tia Jô fez... depois do Draco e do Harry, claro...)**

Harry olhou para Draco confuso, eles tinham aparatado? Como? Não era proibido aparatar em Hogwarts?

- Manhas de Comensais, proibido para Grifinórios – disse Draco olhando para Harry – Muita coisa mudou quando Dumbledore morreu... – Acrescentou ele aproximando-se da porta da Sala Precisa.

A entrada apareceu e eles entraram, a sala estava parecendo com a ala hospitalar, só que menor.

Tinha remédios, curativos e faixas por todo lado, além de camas.

Draco conduziu-o até uma cama e ajudou-o a deitar-se.

- Como soube onde eu estava? – perguntou Harry com a voz fraca

- Ainda tenho a Marca Negra... E ainda recebo chamados... – disse Draco pegando um chumaço de algodão e um líquido transparente na prateleira – Será que dá para você ficar calado?! Fazer o mínimo de esforço possível?!

Harry se calou e Draco molhou o algodão com o líquido transparente, passando no rosto de Harry em seguida. Seus gestos eram delicados, como se tivesse feito isso a vida toda, agora Draco estava tão perto...

- Ai! – Harry exclamou quando Draco passou o algodão perto de sua sobrancelha, tinha ardido.

- Esse corte está mais profundo... – disse Draco, Harry tentou passar a mão para sentir, mas Draco deu-lhe um tapinha – Tira a mão! Pode piorar...

- Desde quando você sabe de primeiros socorros? – perguntou Harry rindo

- Você acha que os Comensais tem um curandeiro particular? Agente tem que se virar quando se fere em alguma luta... Como conseguiram levar você para lá?

- A Professora Lane me mandou um bilhete, disse que era para eu ir à sala dela... – explicou Harry.

- E você foi?! – exclamou Draco incrédulo – Santa inteligência Potter! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que ela quer matar você tanto quanto o Lord quer?!

- Eu já sei, ok?! Ai! – exclamou ele quando Draco passou o algodão novamente em sua sobrancelha

- O que eles fizeram com você? – perguntou Draco enquanto pegava outro algodão.

- Eu não sei, quando acordei já estava nesse estado! – disse Harry.

- Já imaginava... É bem do feitio deles, socarem quando a pessoa está desacordada... São bem covardes... – disse Draco – Você vai ter que ficar aqui até melhorar...

- Aqui?! – exclamou Harry

- Claro, imagine as milhões de perguntas que a Madame Pomfrey vai fazer se você chegar nesse estado na ala hospitalar?! E é até bom você desaparecer até a poeira baixar...

- Não vou ficar aqui sozinho! – disse Harry cruzando os braços e virando a cara.

- Não discuta comigo! – disse Draco – Está decidido!

- Só se você avisar ao Ron e a Hermione – disse Harry, Draco tentou contestar, mas Harry não deixou – Não adianta discutir! Está decidido!

Draco acabou aceitando, e depois de colocar o curativo perto da sobrancelha de Harry, saiu. Após ele sair, Harry olhou ao redor, como se quisesse ter certeza que não estava sonhando (verdade que a dor que sentia já descartava essa possibilidade...) Cada vez Harry gostava mais de Draco... Amava aquele jeito marrento, amava o jeito como se preocupava com ele, amava o jeito que cuidava dele... Talvez o que Hermione falara fosse verdade... Harry gostava de Draco, de uma forma que ele nunca imaginou gostar de alguém...

De repente a porta da Sala Precisa se abriu e Hermione entrou correndo e gritando daquele jeito estérico que só ela sabia fazer.

- HARRY!!! – gritou ela correndo até onde Harry estava e abraçando-o desajeitadamente – O que aconteceu? Você está bem? Está doendo muito? O Malfoy nos disse que os Comensais te pegaram! Eu disse ao Ron para agente não sair de perto de você, mas ele insistiu, me desculpa Harry! Não devia ter deixado você sozinho e...

- Calma Hermione! Ele está bem, não está vendo? – disse Ron entrando na sala em seguida.

- Nossa! Quem fez esse curativo tão bem feitinho? – perguntou ela olhando para Harry

- O Malfoy. – respondeu Harry

- Nossa...! – exclamou ela, como se estivesse vendo um bebezinho – Que lindo! **(N/B: O Malfoy? É, ele é lindo mesmo. :P)**

- O Malfoy? Ele não foi nada gentil quando foi nos chamar... – disse Ron que não percebera a expressão de Hermione – Disse que se contássemos alguma coisa sobre onde você está para qualquer pessoa, ele ia nos torturar até a morte... Eu só não entendo porque ele...

- E então Harry? Como tudo aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione, interrompendo Ron propositalmente.

Harry explicou em poucas palavras sobre a professora e sobre a Câmara Secreta, depois sobre o Malfoy tê-lo ajudado.

- Owww...! – exclamou ela novamente quando Harry falou sobre o Malfoy, era como se ela quisesse mostrar a Harry que o que ela falara sobre o Malfoy gostar dele era mesmo verdade.

- Hora de visitas terminada! – disse Draco entrando na sala.

- Voltem ta?! – exigiu Harry, quando Ron e Hermione já estavam quase saindo de mãos dadas da sala, Hermione se virou e apontou para Draco, que estava de costas, e piscou para Harry, saindo em seguida.

Draco sentou-se no pequeno sofá e começou a ler uma revista que aparecera por lá.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Harry que lutava contra o sono.

- Lendo. – respondeu Draco.

- Você não vai almoçar? – bocejando, perguntou Harry mais uma vez.

- Depois... Por que você não tenta dormir? – perguntou Draco olhando para Harry e fechando a revista – Quando acordar vai se sentir melhor... O que acha de tirar essa roupa suja, achei alguns pijamas aqui...

Harry ficou calado, apenas olhando Draco pegar o pijama na estante e desdobrá-lo, era azul com listras brancas.

- É... Dá para o gasto... – disse Draco levando o pijama até Harry.

Draco ajudou Harry a tirar a capa, quando chegou na blusa, ele desabotoou o primeiro botão instintivamente, depois se tocou do que estava fazendo, Harry achou estranho, mas deixou que ele desabotoasse sua blusa.**(N/A: Agora o negócio está ficando bom... Hehehehe...)** **(N/B: É, concordo, o negócio tá ficando ótemo! Hihihihih...) ** Harry percebeu que Draco tentava não olhar para seu corpo que começava a ficar a mostra, apressou-se em entregar-lhe a blusa do pijama.

- Pronto, vou levar essas... – disse Draco juntando as roupas sujas – Se você ousar sair desta cama eu...

- Você vai me torturar até eu morrer, ok. – disse Harry se virando na cama para dormir.

Draco foi até a porta e antes de sair, sorriu para Harry, que não pôde ver, pois estava de costas.

* * *

**- **Harry? – chamou uma voz distante – Harry, acorda. Já está de noite!

- De noite?! – exclamou ele abrindo os olhos e vendo Hermione meio embaçada.

- Seus óculos. – disse ela entregando-lhe os óculos – Trouxe seu jantar...

- Eu dormi o dia inteiro? – perguntou Harry incrédulo – Ninguém sentiu a minha falta?

- Claro que sentiram! – disse Hermione – Eu disse que você estava com uma gripe muito pesada, estava de cama... Quase que chamaram a Madame Pomfrey, mas eu disse que ela já estava sabendo e que mandou você ficar em repouso...

- E o Malfoy? – perguntou Harry olhando para a comida que Hermione trouxera.

- Hummmm... – disse ela rindo para Harry – Já está querendo saber onde ele está? Estamos progredindo...

- Pára Hermione! – disse Harry, que já estava se sentindo bem melhor quando acordara, mas era inevitável negar, queria ver o Malfoy.

- Ele que me mandou trazer seu jantar, disse que ia gostar de me ver... Ele é tão atencioso com você... Owwww... Que bonitinho... – disse Hermione brincando e apertando as bochechas de Harry

- Ai! Minha bochecha ainda está doendo! – exclamou Harry.

- Desculpa, eu tinha esquecido... – disse ela rindo – Come logo isso! Daqui a pouco eu mesma vou comer!

- Tire o olho! – brincou Harry pegando o garfo e tirando um pedaço da torta salgada – Coommo o Mafoy avinvinhou? – perguntou ele de boca cheia.

- O que? – perguntou Hermione rindo da cara de Harry.

- Commo... Ah, equece...

Nesse momento a porta se abriu e Draco entrou na sala, Hermione e Harry olharam para ele.

- Então está certo... Já vou indo, deixei o Ron esperando... – disse Hermione a Harry caminhando até a porta em seguida – Até mais e... Juízo!

Draco olhou para Hermione sem entender e depois virou-se para Harry.

- Eu acho que a Rebecca está desconfiando que fui eu quem te ajudou a fugir... – comentou Draco pensativo.

- Por que não chamou a professora McGonagall? Por que não a contou sobre os Comensais estarem na Câmara Secreta? – perguntou Harry.

- Se eu a tivesse levado comigo, uma guerra começaria e depois me matariam... – disse Draco se dirigindo para olhar pela janela, olhar as estrelas que começaram a desaparecer, agora cobertas por pesadas nuvens carregadas de chuva.

- Então diga agora! – disse Harry cruzando os braços.

- Eu não tenho como provar! Ela nunca acreditaria que eles aparataram aqui, e ainda mais que a Rebecca é uma Comensal! Não há saída. – disse Draco – Agora eles querem me matar tanto quanto você.

Dizendo isso Draco baixou a cabeça, Harry sentiu um aperto no coração, até vontade de chorar, era como se estivesse sentindo a mesma frustração que Draco sentia, o mesmo medo...

Num movimento impensado, Harry se levantou, aproximou-se de Draco e o abraçou repentinamente. O loiro ficou imóvel, e Harry soltou-o, olhando-o nos olhos em seguida.

Harry ouviu os pingos da chuva caindo lá fora, como naquela noite em que estivera "mais que simplesmente perto" de Draco.

Sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo, Harry arqueou o rosto a procura inconsciente de contato com a boca do outro, e quando seus lábios se tocaram Harry colocou a mão na nuca de Draco, como se quisesse impedi-lo de tentar se afastar, mas Draco parecia não ter pensado nisso... **(N/B: Não mesmo:P)**

Agora com mais calma **(N/A: E sem chuva...)** Harry sentiu aquelas sensações intrigantes voltarem a tomar conta de seu corpo, e enlaçou o outro pela cintura, puxando-o para mais perto. Sem que seus lábios se descolassem, Draco foi fazendo Harry andar para trás, que colocava suas mãos por dentro da blusa dele, acariciando-lhe as costas.

Harry nunca pensou que algum dia chegaria a gostar de Draco, nem que fosse um pouquinho... Mas tinha que admitir... Ter Draco o abraçando_daquele jeito_, beijando-o _daquele jeito_ era bem melhor do que ele já pôde imaginar um dia.

Assim que os dois interromperam o beijo, buscando ar, Draco olhou para Harry e tentou falar com a respiração descompassada.

- Potter... Eu não...

Harry o ignorou, puxou o loiro com força e juntou seus lábios com agressividade, suas mãos percorrendo-lhe a nuca, enquanto sentia as mãos dele subindo por suas costas causando-lhe arrepios. As mãos, a boca, o cheiro definitivamente único... Aquilo fazia Harry Potter ser tão absurdamente viciante. Draco afastou seus lábios levemente, apenas para brigar contra os botões insistentemente fechados da camisa de Harry. Perdeu a paciência que já não tinha e mandou os primeiros pelos ares, até que suas mãos finalmente conseguissem desabotoar os demais com civilização.

O grifinório tirou a camisa de Draco com um só puxão, jogando-a longe como alguém que se livra de uma lembrança particularmente desagradável, Ele voltou a avançar com vontade nos lábios do moreno, mordiscando-os de leve antes de iniciar um novo beijo, particularmente mais quente. Sentiu seu corpo sendo pressionado para recuar à parede. E foi o que fez, as costas gelando tão logo se chocaram contra as pedras e o corpo inteiro formigando com a presença tão _próxima_ de Harry. O moreno desceu suas mãos até a calça de Draco, abrindo o zíper sem nenhuma sombra de que fosse recuar. Draco ofegou, tentando conter o turbilhão de pensamentos que, normalmente, nem mesmo passariam por sua cabeça. Agarrou as pernas de Harry, colocando-as ao redor de sua cintura e, beijando-o, foi guiando-o até a cama. Atirou-o sobre o colchão e deitou-se em cima dele... **(N/A: Espero que tenham gostado... Não quis me exceder... Senão o Beta me mata! Por favor, falem o que acharam dessa parte em Review!) **

* * *

******Pessoas, estamos de volta! Yaaay!**

******Quer dizer, eu estou de volta. Hehehehehehe.**

******Bom, sei que ás vezes fui um pouco relapso com Addicted, e peço desculpas desde já. Mas aproveitando o clima de final de ano e ano novo, peço mil desculpas a vocês todos. Aos que deixam reviews e aos que não deixam. Espero que vejam que eu não sou esse monstro que a autora tem me pintado. :P Brincando Rosa. Mas estive REALMENTE muito ocupado ultimamente, leia-se há meses.**

******Então, como estamos no Natal, vou deixar um presentinho de Natal para vocês.**

******Vou postar mais dois capítulos daqui para o dia 25 tá? E um deles será um bônus, para as pessoas, vamos dizer, acima de 17 anos. :P Vai ser meio que a continuação de "deitou-se em cima dele" Hehehehehehe  
**

******Agradeço desde já a todos que têm deixado reviews e aos que não tem. Desculpem-me a impessoalidade, mas na próxima postagem eu agradecerei a cada um individualmente.**

******Até amanhã! \o**


	8. A Volta

**Cap 8 - A Volta**

"_Sou o que o teu corpo me deixa ser_

_E na aurora que rompe vejo o anoitecer_

_Em que lençol deixaste tua alma perdida?_

_O dia vai abrir-se como uma ferida_

_Entre quatro paredes alastra-se _

_o nevoeiro que nos separa_

_Lado a lado aprendemos que a noite é uma gruta_

_e o dia é uma espada"._

_Lêdo Ivo_

Draco abriu os olhos, confuso, esfregou-os e olhou ao redor, estremeceu quando viu que Potter dormia calmamente ao seu lado na cama.

"Não... Eu não fiz isso..." pensou ele quando as imagens da noite anterior ecoaram em sua cabeça.

Sentou-se na cama, com cuidado para não acordar o outro.

Não, não podia ter feito aquilo.

"Como pude ser tão inconseqüente? Devia ter tido mais autocontrole, eu não podia!"

Draco levantou-se da cama imediatamente, procurou suas roupas, que estavam jogadas pelo chão e vestiu-se o mais rápido que conseguiu.

Quando estava pronto, saiu da Sala Precisa e enquanto andava, as lembranças de algo que descobriu há pouco tempo passavam em sua mente como um filme...

DHDHDHDHDHDH

O céu estava nublado àquela tarde, enquanto os alunos de Hogwarts se divertiam nos bares e lojas de Hogsmeade, alguém andava para o sentido contrário...

Existia uma loja, no final do povoado, que trabalhava com consertos de objetos mágicos, o dono da loja, Mr. Misacky sabia tudo sobre esses tipos de artefatos, Draco ia àquela loja com seu pai, quando este precisava consertar alguns objetos um tanto "proibidos" pelo Ministério.

Poucos alunos chegavam até aquele local do Povoado, era mais frio que o normal, mas escuro... Draco já estava acostumado com esse tipo de ambiente e às vezes preferia ficar ali (Pansy não sabia chegar lá, talvez esse fosse o real motivo)

A loja era sombria, cheirava a mofo, era úmida como se os telhados absorvessem a chuva. Ao abrir a porta, um estranho sininho tocava avisando a entrada de um cliente.

Aos poucos podia-se ouvir o barulho de passos pesados sobre a madeira velha, e no final do corredor podia-se ver um velho senhor, com ralos fios de cabelos brancos sobre a cabeça, já praticamente calva; Usava óculos fundo de garrafa e usava uma roupa púrpura. Mr. Misacky analisou Draco dos pés a cabeça.

- O que deseja? - perguntou ele olhando para Draco como se quisesse lembrar de onde o conhecia

- Informações. - respondeu Draco analisando mais a loja, fazia tanto tempo que não pisava ali, mas ela continuava exatamente do mesmo jeito.

- Faço consertos de Objetos Mágicos, como o senhor pôde observar ao entrar em minha loja, mas não vendo informações. - respondeu o homem sem muitos rodeios

Draco tirou um saquinho cheio de moedas do bolso e colocou-o no balcão, era exatamente o que o seu pai fazia e sempre conseguia as informações que queria.

O homem arregalou os olhos e abriu o saquinho analisando seu conteúdo.

- Agora lembro-me do senhor... - disse Mr. Misacky ajeitando os óculos - Filho de Lúcius Malfoy... Seja bem-vindo senhor Malfoy... Quer sentar-se? Aceita um chá? Fiz biscoitos de nozes... Ainda estão quentes, aceita?

- Não pretendo demorar. Apenas quero que diga tudo o que sabe sobre este objeto.

Draco tirou a correntinha de dentro da blusa e colocou-a sobre a mesa, Mr. Misacky arregalou os olhos mais uma vez, parecia estar maravilhado com o que via.

- E então... Conhece? - perguntou Draco impaciente, aquele cheiro de mofo já estava enjoando-o

- E como não conheceria o Espelho de Hamysed? O Legítimo! - respondeu Mr. Misacky observando o objeto mais de perto, aproximando os óculos dos olhos. - Então finalmente foi encontrado... Estava com o senhor...

- Você sabe como acabar com a Ligação? Ou melhor... Sabe como destruir este espelho? - perguntou Draco sem rodeios

- Então o senhor sabe da Ligação... - comentou Mr. Misacky pensativo - Por acaso a Ligação está ativa?

- Está o que?

- Ativa. O espelho queima ou brilha? O senhor consegue ver alguns pensamentos da pessoa que ama?

- Talvez. - respondeu Draco sem dar muita confiança ao homem - Sim.

- Então a "coisa" está avançada... - comentou Mr. Misacky andando para lá e para cá, pensativo

- Será que dá para parar de andar de um lado para o outro e dizer logo alguma coisa?!

Mr. Misacky olhou para Draco com ar de riso.

- Não existe feitiço que acabe com a Ligação meu jovem... – disse ele – Mas...

- O que? – perguntou Draco imediatamente, com uma pontada de esperança.

- Ela pode ser diminuída... Consideravelmente – disse ele

Draco continuou olhando para ele, com a expressão impassível, não era bem o que ele queria, mas era melhor que nada...

- É bem simples... Se o senhor se afastar da pessoa que ama... – disse ele esperando que Draco completasse o raciocínio – É simples, mas não é fácil.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

- É simples mais não é fácil... – repetiu ele inconscientemente – Que grande ajuda...

Desde que descobrira sobre o Espelho de Hamysed e a Ligação, Draco não pensava em outra coisa, senão dar um jeito de Harry nunca descobrir sobre isso... Era muito perigoso, a vida de Harry, (que sempre correu perigo) agora estava mais ameaçada, pois Voldemort sabia da Ligação e da "fragilidade" que ela causava. "Maldito espelho!" dizia Draco enquanto olhava para a correntinha, tinha vontade de destruí-la... Claro, se o maldito do criador não tivesse colocado um feitiço ante-quebra...

Quando achou aquele espelho, achava que era apenas um espelho e nada mais... Até que ele começou a brilhar de noite, a queimar quando andava com ele pendurado em seu pescoço... Por isso jogou-o no malão, nunca imaginaria que fosse algo importante, mas na verdade, eram os sinais da Ligação...

Draco resolveu procurar em livros sobre tal espelho encantado que brilhasse, queimasse e que não refletia ninguém, nem ele próprio...

Até que achou na biblioteca um livro que falava sobre tal Espelho de Hamysed... [Ele disse à Madame Pince que ia fazer um trabalho sobre ele,

Só que ali não dizia dessas coisas estranhas que ele fazia... Madame Pince explicou que quem fez aquele livro não chegou a ver os sinais da Ligação...

Foi aí que Draco começou a ficar preocupado... E o Potter já havia pegado aquele espelho uma vez, quando ele estava em seu malão... (Draco não sabia como, mas ainda ia descobrir).

Começou a dar mais atenção ao espelho e voltou a andar com ele, mas acontecia do mesmo jeito... Ficava brilhando e queimava em seu peito... Então resolveu perguntar a uma pessoa que sempre sabia dessas histórias... Linnus Black, seu tio-avô. (Tio de Narcisa Malfoy)

E ele contou-lhe toda a história por carta, Linnus gostava quando Draco o mandava cartas e quando recorria a ele para alguma coisa, ele não morava em Londres, morava isolado em uma ilha.

Então Draco descobriu que a Ligação só ocorria quando o dono atual do espelho começava a amar verdadeiramente uma pessoa (a única que conseguiria se ver no espelho) então criava-se uma espécie de "vínculo" entre o dono do espelho e a pessoa que este amava: quando ela estava feliz, o espelho brilhava e quando ela estava mal ou corria algum tipo de perigo o espelho queimava.

Além de fazer com que o dono tenha acesso aos pensamentos da pessoa que ama, mas isso era muito difícil ocorrer, dependia do "grau" da Ligação...

O dono do espelho também podia "mandar" mensagens por pensamento ou por sonhos para a pessoa que amava, se esta, estivesse correndo real perigo.

Só que, quanto mais a Ligação aumentava, ou seja, quanto mais eles se aproximavam, um ficava mais dependente do outro, e se o amor fosse recíproco a Ligação estaria completa, tornando-se assim, uma espécie de elo.

Pode até parecer bonito... Mas nesse estágio de Ligação, se um sofresse, o outro sofreria, se um morresse o outro morreria...

Draco ficou apavorado: Potter se viu no espelho, ele já conseguira "ler" sua mente, já tinha conseguido mandar "recados" para oPotter por sonho...

Como pôde deixar isso ir tão longe? Como tinhase apaixonado pelo Potter daquele jeito? Pelo menos ele sabia de tudo isso e poderia protegê-lo.

Só que... Voldemort também sabia...

DHDHDHDH

Harry abriu os olhos, pôde ver a imagem embaçada de Hermione olhando-o, pegou seus óculos na mesinha de cabeceira e olhou para a amiga.

- Ron! Ele já acordou! – chamou Hermione. – E então Harry? Como se sente?

- Consideravelmente melhor. – respondeu ele olhando ao redor

- Agente veio aqui para você não ir sozinho para o Salão Principal. – disse Hermione

- Pois é! Por isso se apresse logo que só temos 20min. – disse Ron

Harry se levantou, ainda sentia uma dor aguda nas costelas e suas pernas pareciam não agüentar o peso de seu corpo... Mas estava se sentindo estranhamente leve

- Precisa de ajuda? – perguntou Ron preocupado

- Não, eu estou bem. – respondeu ele entrando no banheiro em seguida.

Harry pensou que ia ser recepcionado por outra pessoa quando acordasse... Ligou o chuveiro depois de escovar os dentes.

"Ah! Em que mundo eu estou vivendo?"

Claro que Malfoy não ficaria ao lado dele esperando que acordasse para dar bom dia acompanhado de um beijinho... Que ridículo! Draco definitivamente não era assim...

Mas e agora? Como olharia para ele? O que falaria? Bom... Poderia apenas não falar... Agir era uma idéia bem mais animadora...

Mas se ele não esperou Harry acordar... Algo deveria estar errado! Ou não [?

Talvez ele estivesse esperando a poeira abaixar...

- Que grande idiota! – disse Harry ralhando consigo mesmo por estar tão preocupado com isso.

Harry saiu do banheiro já pronto, então os três saíram da Sala Precisa.

- O Potter saiu! – avisou Crabbe apontando para a Sala Precisa

- Cala a boca toupeira! – ralhou Pansy dando uma tapa na cabeça dele - Quer que eles nos vejam aqui?

- Não, eu só...

- Calado! - interrompeu-o mais uma vez - Os três idiotas estavam na Sala Precisa... A Rebecca vai gostar de saber disso **[N/A: Rebecca Lane está de volta! \o/**

Pansy saiu de onde estava escondida, mas Crabbe continuou lá, ela deu um suspiro cansando e o puxou pelas vestes.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

- Vem aqui. - disse uma voz feminina atrás de Draco puxando-o pelo braço, enquanto ele saia do Salão Comunal da Sonserina

- O que quer? - perguntou Draco olhando para a mulher a sua frente.

Rebecca olhou-o com aquele olhar frio de sempre, os cabelos pretos e volumosos estavam presos em umrabo-de-cavalo.

Draco fingiu estar tranqüilo, mais não estava nem um pouco confortável com a presença daquela mulher, ele estava fugindo dela desde que salvara Potter dos Comensais, mas ele sabia que não conseguiria fugir para sempre.

Rebecca o fez entrar numa sala vazia, estava iluminada, então ela fechou a janela com um aceno de sua varinha.

- Que vergonha... Salvando o Potter! - disse ela

Draco continuou olhando para ela, como se nada soubesse, enquanto se concentrava em fechar a mente.

- Snape está sabendo de tudo... - disse ela rindo

- Que bom pra ele. - disse Draco - Agora, se me dá licença...

- Se eu fosse você... Eu estaria com medo... - disse Rebecca segurando-o pelo braço antes que ele saísse - Muito medo.

Draco se desvencilhou dela e saiu da sala, batendo a porta.

Bem... Com Snape sabendo, as coisas mudavam... Não que ele estivesse com medo, claro que não! Era apenas receio do que Snape podia fazer, só isso!

A quem ele estava querendo enganar? Estava com medo sim!

A relação entre ele e Snape sempre fora de troca de favores... "Eu te ajudo, você me ajuda" a parte do "você me ajuda" era com seu pai, pois era Lúcio que "ficava" com essa parte do trato... Mas agora seu pai estava em Azkaban, sua mãe estava desaparecida... Não sabia como seria a reação dele...

No começo, Snape queria que Draco voltasse, mas tanto tempo se passou... Nada foi dito ou feito a respeito disso... Os planos do Lord tinham mudado e Draco tinha certeza que esses novos planos giravam em torno do Espelho de Hamysed...

Ele suspirou cansadamente e continuou sua caminhada até o Salão Principal.

O que tinha se tornado sua vida desde que voltara para Hogwarts?

Vivia se escondendo pelos cantos da escola, temendo que Crabbe ou Goyle estivessem espionando-o ou que Pansy viesse encher o seu saco com suas conversas idiotas sobre o preço do último vestido que comprara...

Ainda tinha Rebecca, que fazia de tudo para que sua vida se tornasse mais monótona, fazendo-lhe perguntas nas aulas e sempre fazendo citações em seus exemplos de bruxos que morreram por terem traído o mundo bruxo de alguma forma.

Agora o Lord queria vê-lo morto por ele ter tirado Potter da Câmara Secreta... E sim, ele ainda tinha aquela maldita Marca Negra no braço...

Além disso, ele tinha que cuidar de Potter sem se "aproximar" dele, tinha que arrumar um jeito de destruir aquela Ligação antes que o Lord descobrisse uma maneira de matá-los utilizando o Espelho de Hamysed (Se é que ele já não sabia...) E ainda tinha que dizer alguma coisa para o Potter, depois do que acontecera entre eles, para que isso não voltasse a se repetir.

"Chorar é coisa para fracos" era o que o seu pai vivia repetindo... Mas se tudo continuasse desse jeito... Draco ia ser fraco, muito fraco.

DHDHDHDH

Pansy entrou na sala vazia que Draco tinha acabado de sair, olhou bem ao redor, para que ninguém a visse.

Rebecca ainda estava lá, esperando por ela.

- E então? O que descobriu? - perguntou Rebecca cruzando os braços

- O Potter estava na Sala Precisa - respondeu Pansy olhando-a

- O Lord não gostou nem um pouco do que o seu querido Draquinho fez... - disse Rebecca rindo sombriamente - Alguém vai ter problemas...

- Você me disse que ia proteger o Draco em troca da minha ajuda! - disse Pansy que tinha ficado aterrorizada como que ela dissera - Se ele está correndo perigo eu...

- Você vai ficar calada e vai fazer o que eu mandei. - disse Rebecca segurando-a fortemente pelo pulso - Perigo ele vai correr se você vacilar

- Já disse que ajudarei! - disse Pansy se desvencilhando de Rebecca - Só quero que o Draco fique longe dessa confusão...

- Ele não gosta de você... Isso está na cara! - disse Rebecca rindo

- Não é problema seu.

- Cegos que não querem ver são piores do que os que não podem...

- Me poupe dos seus provérbios!

- Ainda está fazendo o que aqui? - perguntou Rebecca olhando-a severamente - Vai fazer o que eu mandei, agora!

Pansy olhou-a aterrorizada e saiu da sala sem olhar para trás.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

O café da manhã começara, o Salão Principal estava envolto em altos murmúrios e gargalhadas, como sempre. Na mesa da Grifinória, Harry sentou-se ao lado de Ron e Hermione e Draco ao lado de alguns alunos do primeiro ano na mesa da Sonserina.

Simas Finnigan olhou para Harry um tanto assustado com o curativo em sua sobrancelha e o olho um pouco roxo.

- O que aconteceu Potter? - perguntou Simas

- Eu...

- Ele caiu da cama! Sabe... Pesadelos! - disse Hermione baixinho, não deixando Harry falar.

- Eu caí da cama?! - exclamou Harry olhando para Hermione, incrédulo, quando Simas virou o rosto para o outro lado.

- É! - disse ela rindo com Ron.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

- Potter, nós não podemos... Nós não devíamos... Eu acho que... Não! Está horrível isso! Eu preciso pensar em uma desculpa melhor... - dizia Draco baixinho enquanto caminhava para a primeira aula do dia - Eu acho melhor nós esquecermos o que... Potter?! - exclamou ele quando viu o grifinório à sua frente

- Com quem estava falando? - perguntou Harry rindo

- Com ninguém, eu só... Potter! Eu tenho aula agora - disse Draco sentindo o rosto queimar, desviou de Harry.

Deveria ter lembrado te tirar aquele espelho... Estava queimando, queimava quando Potter se aproximava, e o fato de que o espelho ainda estava queimando dizia que Potter não tinha ficado parado.

- Você vai fugir de mim? - perguntou Harry que o seguia

- Potter, esse não é o melhor lugar para conversarmos - disse Draco sem olhar para trás - Na hora do almoço...

Harry parou de andar, é... Talvez ali não fosse um bom lugar para conversas... Então, isso queria dizer que Malfoy queria ficar sozinho com ele... Bom... Era um bom começo para algo melhor ainda.

Harry sorriu e voltou para o caminho de sua aula de História da Magia.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

- Você tem certeza disso? - dizia uma voz abafada pelo capuz

- Tenho. E hoje à noite... Eu estarei de volta, tenho contas a acertar com Draco Malfoy.

_N/A: _

_Nusss..._

_Até eu fiquei com medo agora... Quem será esta pessoa??_

_Óóóó... 'suspense' _

_Após longo e tenebroso inverno... Addicted está de volta._

_Algumas novidades a contar, por motivos de "força maior" o beta-reader agora é o Kalyl! \o/\o/_

_Gosto muito da betagem dele e sei que a fic estará em boas mãos!_

_Não perdem por esperar o chap. 9 que já está pronto, agora que a Fic entra na reta final... _

_Beijos a todos! E desculpem a demora! _

_Deixem muitos reviews:D_

_N/B: Adivinha quem está aqui? _

_Oui, Je m'appele Kalyl Clive_

_Bom! Prometo fazer de tudo para manter a qualidade e a pontualidade... Sem muitas palavras na N/B... E sempre falar a verdade quanto aos próximos capítulos... _

_Vocês já sabem que o capítulo foi maravilhoso e tenho certeza que o próximo é melhor ainda... Voilá._

_Au revoir..._


	9. O Começo do Fim

_* Por favor, leia a nota da autora no fim do capítulo. ^^_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_S2**_

À medida que os segundos passavam Harry se sentia mais nervoso, ele estava comendo só para Hermione não desconfiar, pois não estava com a mínima fome, depois de repassar mentalmente o que Malfoy dissera, ele começou a achar milhões de interpretações diferentes para aquela frase:_ "Esse não é o melhor lugar para conversarmos" _Isso dizia que ele queria conversar, e se queria conversar era por que era algo sério... Ou não?

E se ele quisesse...

- Harry? Você vai continuar aí? – perguntou Hermione sacudindo-o pelo braço

- O almoço já acabou? – ele perguntou meio temeroso

- Claro! Você está estranho... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ela com aquela cara desconfiada.

- Não, não! Está tudo bem. – ele respondeu tentando parecer normal, mas sua resposta saiu tão insegura que ele teve certeza que Hermione percebeu que estava sim acontecendo algo.

Por que ele estava daquele jeito?

Iria apenas se encontrar com Malfoy, não era a primeira vez!

E depois da noite passada eles talvez tivessem muita coisa para conversar... Ou não...

O que se falava depois de uma noite como _aquela_?

Será que se falava algo?

Quando Harry estava a meio metro da sala marcada o desespero tomou conta dele.

E se fez tudo errado na noite passada? E se Draco fosse dizer que tinha ficado com garotos muito mais experientes que ele, que ele tinha odiado...

De repente parou de andar.

E se fosse isso mesmo? Com certeza Draco tinha ficado com garotos muito melhores que ele...

Parou em frente da porta.

Sim, tinha feito tudo errado!

Segurou a maçaneta, respirou fundo e abriu.

Draco estava lá, de cabeça baixa, encostado no birô, olhou para Harry quando este entrou na sala.

O moreno sentiu vontade de sair correndo dali, tamanha era sua vergonha, mas só conseguiu sorrir para o loiro e olhar para os próprios pés.

- Potter eu... – Malfoy começou

- Você... – Harry disse de imediato

- Eu queria... – Malfoy tentou mais uma vez

- Queria? – Harry repetiu novamente

- Posso falar? – pediu Malfoy

- Pode, pode... Desculpa.

Harry voltou a fitar os pés.

Draco sentiu um aperto no peito, não sabia se conseguiria dizer, não com Potter corando daquele jeito tão estupidamente adorável.

- Eu e você... Nós dois... Não podemos... – Draco simplesmente não conseguia dizer

- Eu sei que talvez você não tenha gostado de ficar comigo... Eu devo ter feito tudo errado então eu entendo se você não quiser me ver nunca mais – Harry disse sem conseguir se conter – Eu só queria que você soubesse que... Você foi o primeiro e talvez seja o único por que eu acho que nunca me sentirei à vontade com... – Harry parou de falar quando percebeu que estava se excedendo.

Draco olhou-o totalmente abismado.

Aquilo tinha sido um golpe muito, muito, muito baixo!

E agora, o que faria? Sentia vontade de abraçá-lo e jogar para os ares toda aquela história de espelho, de Voldemort, de Snape... Mas aí estaria colocando Harry na linha de fogo...

- Mas você não fez tudo errado. – ele conseguiu dizer

Harry olhou-o e sentiu o rosto queimar.

- Eu cometi um erro quando me aproximei de você, quando me deixei levar... Preciso reparar isso antes que seja tarde... – disse Draco firmemente

- O que eu tenho de errado?

- Não é você! É... Eu não posso explicar, só peço que entenda – disse Draco olhando-o nos olhos

- Não dá para entender. – Harry disse baixinho

Draco se sentia muito mal, mas precisava ser forte, precisava conter a vontade de abraçá-lo e de dizer que estaria ao lado dele, ele estaria, mas Harry não podia saber.

Poucos segundos depois Draco saiu da sala, Harry ficou ali por uns vinte minutos até se dar conta de que já tinha se passado muito tempo. Saiu da sala caminhando lentamente, estava triste, mas precisava entender que talvez fosse melhor ficar longe de Malfoy.

...

A noite chegou, trouxe consigo uma bela lua cheia, uma brisa fria e muitas estrelas no céu, Draco as olhava da torre de Astronomia, ele abriu uma das grandes janelas que dava para a grande varanda, ele podia ver a Floresta Proibida lá do alto.

Ainda se sentia mal com o que acontecera mais cedo, nunca imaginou que seria tão difícil... Sentia vontade de jogar aquele maldito colar lá de cima, mas sabia que ele aparecia ao seu lado no chão poucos segundos depois...

Nessa hora um morcego, [estranhamente maior que o normal e com a cor preta desbotada], pousou na sacada, bem perto dele. _**[1]**_

Draco ignorou a presença do animal, nunca teve problemas com morcegos, na verdade estava até acostumado com eles...

Descansou a cabeça sobre os braços que estavam apoiados na sacada.

- Espero que esteja refletindo o que fez – disse uma voz grave ao lado dele.

Draco gelou na hora, conhecia aquela voz, grave e arrastada... E estava bem ao seu lado! Só podia ser um pesadelo... Devia ter reconhecido aquele morcego.

Ele olhou de esguelha, temendo confirmar suas suspeitas, mas foi inevitável... Era Snape.

Ele não perecia ter mudado muito desde que Draco o vira na última vez, seus cabelos negros estavam mais longos, usava seu traje preto habitual, tinha uma das mãos enfaixada e o brilho dos seus olhos negros estava mais vivo que o habitual.

- Seu pai sempre se gabou de ter-lhe dado a melhor educação, de ter-lhe ensinado a nobre Arte das Trevas e dizia que você seria o melhor... Mas estou vendo que ele fracassou mais uma vez – começou Snape

- Não fale do meu pai. – Draco disse entre dentes

- Agora vejo que você está cometendo o mesmo erro que ele cometeu... Está subestimando o poder do grande Lord das Trevas – disse Snape olhando-o sombriamente, algo em seu tom de voz mostrava o quão confiante ele estava – Você foi muito tolo em pensar que poderia se esconder dele... Mas você tem uma chance de voltar...

- Eu não vou voltar, já disse. – Draco respondeu decidido

- O Lord está furioso com você, não cumpriu a tarefa que lhe foi dada e ainda está desafiando-o... Você está andando por uma linha muito fina Malfoy o Lord não será tão benevolente se você...

- Eu não vou fazer o que ele me pediu – Draco disse firmemente, sabia que estava andando por um campo minado, mas precisava ser forte

- Já chega. – Snape disse avançando para Draco.

Snape apertou o pescoço de Draco com força, ele não conseguia respirar. _**[2]**_

- As ordem do Lord é que você faça o serviço, mas se não fizer eu mesmo vou cuidar para o desejo dele seja executado – disse Snape enquanto sufocava Draco

- Fique... Fique longe do... Do Potter... – Draco disse com a voz bem fraca, até que Snape largou-o no chão

- Então é isso... Trocou tudo por um sentimento tão vil e sórdido, você tinha um futuro brilhante Draco! Mas é isso que o amor faz com as pessoas, as torna burras e cegas!

- Agora eu consigo ver muito mais que antes, agora eu posso escolher o melhor... – Draco disse, ainda com a voz fraca, mas erguido do chão.

- Você é uma vergonha! Como pôde se encantar por aquele... Aquele... Você merece o mesmo destino podre e indigno do seu pai: Ser jogado numa sala com Dementadores famintos... E esse vai ser o seu destino se continuar protegendo aquele garoto – disse Snape

- Eu prefiro esse destino a voltar para aquele covil de cobras asquerosas como você – Draco respondeu com toda a coragem que conseguiu reunir, guardara para si aquele sentimento por muito tempo.

Snape olhou-o e seus olhos pareciam soltar faíscas, era claro que ele estava se controlando, Draco sabia que Voldemort o queria vivo, mas tinha certeza que Snape não hesitaria em matá-lo naquele momento, ele sacou sua varinha e apontou para o loiro.

- Aproveite muito bem esta noite Malfoy, por que será a sua última.

Snape se transfigurou em morcego novamente e desapareceu na escuridão. Draco continuou onde estava, seu cérebro trabalhava freneticamente, tentando lembrar cada palavra, seu tempo estava esgotado: Voldemort ia agir e muito breve.

- Você está bem? – soou uma voz conhecida, estranhamente abafada.

Draco olhou ao redor, aquela voz era de Harry, mas ele não conseguia vê-lo, pensou que talvez estivesse delirando.

Só que então Harry apareceu na sua frente, estava coberto pela capa da invisibilidade.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – exclamou Draco, visivelmente transtornado

- O espelho me chamou, eu tive outra daquelas visões, vi você conversando com o Snape... – Harry explicou

- Vá embora, imediatamente!

- Claro que não! Você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você lutar sozinho?

- Isso não é um jogo! É muito perigoso, é a sua vida que está em risco – explicou Draco tentando ser o mais calmo possível

- A sua também está. – Harry respondeu olhando-o nos olhos

Draco pareceu ter ficado sem palavras, fitou os próprios pés e depois ficou de costas para Harry.

- Eu não vou fazer falta para ninguém, meus pais desapareceram e não tenho amigos... Eu nunca tive a chance de ser outra pessoa, eu nasci para ser o substituto do meu pai e cresci sendo treinado para ser um Comensal, mas a verdade é que eu não sirvo para nada, eu decepcionei os meus pais, minha vida é desnecessária... Mas você não! Você tem amigos que gostam de você, que se preocupam, você ainda pode ser feliz... Eu não. – disse Draco

- Eu só ser feliz se você estiver comigo. – Harry respondeu se aproximando dele – Eu não quero viver se não for para ficar do seu lado, já decidi.

Draco se virou, nunca imaginou que ouviria de Potter algo como aquilo, nunca imaginou que pudesse ficar tão feliz em ver o brilho naqueles olhos verdes.

- Potter... É melhor você pensar direito, eu não sou a melhor escolha para ninguém... – disse Draco em tom de aviso.

- Você é a melhor escolha para qualquer um – Harry respondeu sorrindo – Eu e você vamos acabar com aquele morcego de cabelo seboso...

Draco não conseguiu conter o riso, era muito engraçada a maneira como Harry encarava as coisas, por mais sérias que fossem ele não se abalava. Agora não tinha jeito, Draco não conseguiria manter Potter longe, mas não deixaria de protegê-lo, se tivesse que fazer a escolha ele faria.

- Tudo bem... Acho que agora teremos que correr – disse Draco saindo da varanda

- Como assim?

- Chegou a hora de falarmos com a McGonagall. – disse Draco seriamente.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_S2**_

**[1] **_Gente, eu não sou uma profunda conhecedora de morcegos, então me perdoem se eu escrevi algo errado sobre eles... ^^_

**[2] **_Sim, o Snape é mau! Eu sei que na verdade ele é bonzinho e eu achei isso bastante adorável, mas... Ele fica tão sexy mau..._

_**N/A:**__ E para quem não acredita em milagres..._

_**Addicted**__ está de volta! :O_

_Pois é, o improvável aconteceu._

_A história que envolve o "quase" abandono desta fic é um tanto longa, mas eu desejo compartilhar meu drama com vocês..._

_Após postar o oitavo capítulo eu já estava com o nono prontinho, então um belo dia, quando eu ia dar continuidade ao décimo __**[**__e último capítulo__**]**__... O PC deixou-me na mão __**[**__literalmente por que eu tive que escrever o décimo capítulo em um caderno ¬¬__**]**__ Perdi tudo na formatação!_

_Inclusive as minhas mais de 300 fotos de Harry Potter, os meus projetos de fic, minhas adoradas músicas... Foi uma dor imensurável e ainda não me recuperei por completo. Muitos meses se passaram, e eu já não tinha motivação para começar o nono capítulo do zero, eu achava que não ia ficar do mesmo jeito..._

_Eis que então eu vi a luz no fim do túnel!_

_Recebi reviews muito fofos, me pedindo a volta da fic, então eu vi que não poderia abandonar as pessoas que me acompanharam desde o começo._

_Comecei do zero e aqui estou eu!_

_:D_

_Lembrei-me da música da Cláudia Leite agora... "Agora que mudou a situação, choveu na minha horta vai sobrar na plantação, deixei para trás, tchururu..." \o/_

_Anyway... Espero com toda a minha alma que vocês estejam felizes e que tenham gostado do tão demorado capítulo, quero pedir as mais sinceras desculpas por todo esse tempo sem postar, e agradecer àqueles que acreditaram que um dia __**Addicted**__ estaria de volta._

_**Super beijos!**_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Rosa Malfoy._


	10. Recomeço

_Na nota da Autora estão as respostas aos reviews. ^^_

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

No dia seguinte Draco combinou com Harry no corredor perto da corvinal, bem cedo, antes de todos acordarem.

- Não dava para ser só um pouquinho mais tarde? – questionou Harry quando chegou ao lugar marcado, seus olhos estavam quase fechando sozinhos.

- Claro que não! O que vamos fazer é altamente sigiloso e já estamos sendo bastante vigiados para fazermos isso em plena luz do dia. – respondeu Draco que parecia estar bem despertado

- Por que você acha que a professora Minerva estaria acordada às cinco e meia da manhã? – Harry perguntou olhando para o loiro

- Porque ela costuma madrugar...

- E como você sabe disso?

- Ai Potter! Depois eu explico, agora vamos!

Draco puxou Harry pelo braço e juntos eles foram para a diretoria.

Alguns metros antes, Draco parou e puxou Harry para trás de uma parede.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou

- Você sabe que, depois que contarmos a ela tudo vai acontecer muito rápido, não sabe? – disse Draco olhando-o nos olhos

- O que quer dizer?

- Que quando a Rebecca descobrir que a Minerva e a Ordem estão avisados os Comensais vão invadir e... Enfim! – explicou Draco

- É... Acho que sei sim...

- Então se por acaso nós não possamos mais nos falar ou...

- Como assim...? – Harry interrompeu

- Ou não possamos mais nos ver – Draco continuou como se não houvesse sido interrompido – Lembre-se disso.

Draco beijou-o, com todo o amor que conseguiu reunir naquele ato, talvez fosse a última vez...

Quando terminaram eles ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, como se quisessem eternizar aquele momento, Harry não entendia por que tudo que Draco fazia era como se fosse pela última vez, mas ele não ia deixá-lo ir, não agora que descobrira que o amava.

- Hora de irmos. – Draco disse, despertando-os daquele sonho para a dura realidade que os esperava.

Draco olhou para a águia de pedra e disse: "tortinhas de abóbora", fazendo-a girar e mostrar uma escada de pedra, onde os dois subiram.

Aos poucos a antiga sala de Dumbledore foi aparecendo, só que tudo estava bizarramente mudado...

Fôwkes não estava em seu poleiro, os quadros com os antigos diretores estavam vazios, o ar estava tão frio e sombrio... Harry sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe as costas, não conseguia entender por que a diretora deixara a sala daquele jeito. Draco e Harry se entreolharam, os dois pressentiram o perigo muito próximo.

A cadeira atrás da mesa onde Dumbledore sentava estava virada de costas para eles, o silêncio era angustiante.

- Diretora McGonagall? – Harry perguntou se aproximando

- Saiam daqui... – disse uma voz fraquinha e rouca, parecia da Diretora

- Precisamos falar com a senhora, é algo muito... – Harry começou, mas parou imediatamente quando a cadeira girou.

Era a Diretora Minerva.

Seus olhos estavam opacos e vidrados, sua pele estava muito pálida, ela parecia um inferi... Draco reconheceu a magia das Trevas instantaneamente.

Harry caminhou assustado para trás até se encostar em Draco e segurar sua mão com força, nunca imaginou ver a professora Minerva naquele estado, e tudo por sua causa...

- Surpresos? – disse uma voz fina, inconfundível.

Rebecca apareceu na sala, tinha sua varinha em punho e usava longas vestes pretas, sorria triunfante.

Draco olhou para Harry e só disse uma coisa:

- Corre!

Os dois saíram em disparada para lugar nenhum, eles puderam ouvir a risada de Rebecca ao longe, só queriam estar bem longe dali, um lugar para pensar no próximo passo...

Eles entraram no primeiro armário de vassouras velhas e outros objetos sem importância.

Eles estavam ofegantes, o coração batia acelerado.

Draco sabia que Voldemort ia agir, sabia que a noite passada tinha sido a última gota para o copo transbordar, mas não imaginava que seria tão trágico! Os Comensais estavam no controle da escola!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – dizia Draco enquanto maquinava alguma solução – A Ordem! Você precisa avisar à Ordem da Fênix, chamá-los o mais rápido possível

- Eu posso pedir a ajuda do Hagrid também... – Harry disse

- Aposto que os professores estão presos... A escola estará infestada de Comensais em poucos segundos, nós precisamos ser muito rápidos! – disse Draco firmemente - Convoque todos que puder, seus amigos e o mais importante: Avise à Ordem da Fênix!

- E você?

- Eu vou me virar... – disse Draco – Olha, fica com isso certo?

Draco tirou o espelho de Hamysed do pescoço e entregou a Harry.

- Não deixa ninguém saber que está com você, não entregue a ninguém!– disse Draco – E o mais importante: Não deixa ninguém te pegar, ouviu bem?

- Ouvi sim... Me promete que quando tudo isso acabar nós vamos ficar juntos?

Draco não respondeu, apenas beijou-o com força antes de sair.

Harry olhou para o espelho e colocou-o no pescoço por dentro da blusa, respirou fundo e saiu.

Tinha começado.

...

- Você ficou louco? Ainda são seis e meia! Tenho mais uma hora de sono antes do café da manhã! – exclamou Ron indignado

- Não vai haver café da manhã hoje Ron! – disse Harry

- Como não? – perguntou um garoto do quinto ano

- Do que está falando Potter? – perguntou Elias Nobert do sexto ano

- Eu preciso que vocês confiem em mim, pois não temos mais tempo – explicou Harry tentando se acalmar

- Eu estou ficando preocupado Harry... – disse Neville Longbottom – O que está acontecendo?

- A escola... Está sendo invadida por Comensais da morte. – Harry disse de uma vez

- Era só o que me faltava... – lamentou-se um menino no fundo do dormitório.

- E por que os professores não vieram nos avisar? – perguntou Simas Finnigan

- Por que... Eles talvez estejam presos no momento. Mas se nos unirmos nós podemos salvá-los... – explicou Harry

- Ah é? Você já combinou isso com Você-Sabe-Quem? – debochou Elias Nobert

- Eu estou com o Harry. Quem vai conosco? – disse Neville se levantando da cama, cheio de coragem, olhando para os outros garotos do dormitório.

Aos poucos todos os garotos se levantaram, quando Elias viu que ficaria sozinho ele levantou-se contrariado.

- Tudo bem Harry, você dá as ordens! – disse Neville olhando para Harry.

- Obrigado Neville. Eu gostaria que vocês avisassem aos monitores de cada casa, expliquem a situação e peçam que eles dêem um jeito de deixar todos a salvo. Neville e Ron, quero que acordem Hermione e convoquem a Armada de Dumbledore para uma reunião de urgência no lugar de sempre, eu estarei esperando.

Os garotos fizeram que sim, vestiram-se rapidamente e saíram correndo pela porta, Harry fechou os olhos e pediu para que tudo desse certo.

Ele pegou o Espelho de Hamysed e olhou-o, era a única coisa que o deixava mais perto de Draco naquele momento, ele só queria sentir o aconchego daqueles braços novamente...

De repente ele despertou, não havia tempo para lembranças, ele tinha que agir, foi o que Draco pediu que fizesse.

...

Harry esperava na Sala Precisa pelos membros da AD, era a mesma sala em que treinaram antes... Agora era o momento certo para porem em prática tudo o que tinham aprendido no quinto ano.

Segundos depois a porta abriu-se, aos poucos os membros foram entrando, Hermione foi a primeira a correr em sua direção.

- Harry! O que o Ron disse é verdade? Os Comensais invadiram a escola? – ela perguntou apavorada

- É... Infelizmente. – ele respondeu, agora olhando para todos, que o olhavam atentamente – Hoje mais cedo eu fui à sala da Diretora McGonagall e ela estava inconsciente... Agora os Comensais não terão empecilhos para invadir a escola, Minerva controlava os feitiços de proteção, mas agora ela já não pode...

- O que vamos fazer Harry? – perguntou Cho Chang amedrontada

- Você-Sabe-Quem também virá? – perguntou Ginny

- Provavelmente... A escola e os alunos precisam de nós, quero saber se estão dispostos a lutar pela vida deles – Harry perguntou

- Claro que estamos! Vamos até o fim, não é pessoal? – disse Neville

Todos os membros gritaram em aprovação.

- Certo... Quero que todos fiquem aqui até segunda ordem, se preparem, pois a hora de lutar se aproxima, vocês serão avisados quando ela chegar – disse Harry a todos, depois se virou para Ron e Hermione – Vocês tem que avisar à Ordem da Fênix!

- Tudo bem, nós avisaremos pela rede de Flu! E... Harry... Cuidado. – disse Hermione olhando-o com preocupação – Vamos Ron.

Ron e Hermione saíram.

Harry deu uma última olhada nos membros da AD, eles estavam treinando os feitiços aprendidos no ano retrasado, eles se sairiam bem.

O moreno saiu da Sala Precisa, sabia que era muito perigoso ficar tão a vista, mas ele queria tanto ver Draco!

Seu coração estava apertado de tanta preocupação, ele nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com Draco por sua causa.

Ali escondido atrás de uma pilastra, Harry começou a lembrar de tudo que passara com Draco nestes três meses...

Quando ele apareceu com o pulso sangrando na porta da Ordem da Fênix...

"_... viu um garoto de cabelos loiros, sentado perto da porta, e desmaiou logo em seguida perto de seus pés. Harry levou um susto e observou que o braço direito dele sangrava muito..."_

Quando estavam no trem...

"_... Harry abriu a caixinha de um sapo de chocolate e o bicho pulou na mão dele, ele tentou pegá-lo (inutilmente), mas o sapo escorregou das mãos dele como sabonete molhado até pular pela janela._

_- Que droga! Isso só acontece comigo! – disse Harry desapontado_

_Draco começou a rir e olhou para Harry (pela primeira vez desde que entraram na cabine), então seus olhares se cruzaram por uns dois segundos até Draco voltar a ficar sério e olhar pela janela, desconcertado..."_

Quando vira Draco só de cueca no vestiário...

"_... Nesse momento, nem pensar ele conseguiu direito, pois Draco havia tirado a calça ficando só com a Boxer preta, revelando pernas bem torneadas e uma bela... "bunda" Harry teve que admitir..._

_Ele tentou fechar os olhos, mas não conseguia parar de olhá-lo..."_

Ou quando os dois riram juntos de Pansy Parkinson...

"_... Agora todos os alunos olhavam para eles, que não paravam de rir, Harry nem sabia mais por que estava rindo... Draco também, mas eles simplesmente não conseguiam parar..."_

Até descobrir que o amava...

"_... Draco baixou a cabeça, Harry sentiu um aperto no coração, até vontade de chorar, era como se estivesse sentindo a mesma frustração que Draco sentia, o mesmo medo..._

_Num movimento impensado, Harry se levantou, aproximou-se de Draco e o abraçou repentinamente. O loiro ficou imóvel e Harry soltou-o, olhando-o nos olhos em seguida..."_

Demorara tanto tempo para descobrir... Não podia perdê-lo agora...

De repente Harry ouviu gritos agourentos, o ar ficou frio.

Voldermot tinha chegado, a dor em sua cicatriz o avisou.

Ele levantou-se de repente, desnorteado, tudo o que viu acontecer era como um filme que ele assistia de longe.

Viu Ron e Hermione entrarem correndo na Sala Precisa, o chamavam pelo nome, mas Harry não se moveu.

Viu os membros da Ordem correndo, ouviu mais gritos, e a única coisa que conseguia sentir era algo queimando em seu peito. A dor em sua cicatriz era lacinante, sua visão foi ficando escura, embaçada, e ele foi caindo...

...

- Pronto Milorde, o traidorzinho nojento está aqui. – disse Rebecca jogando Draco nos pés de Voldemort

- E o espelho? – Voldemort perguntou

- Já foi devidamente destruído meu senhor – respondeu ela fazendo uma longa reverência.

Draco olhou ao redor, era a Câmara Secreta...

Além de Voldemort, estavam Snape que segurava Hermione, Rebecca, Bellatriz que segurava Ron e Rabicho, os outros estavam lutando lá em cima.

- Você foi muito tolo em pensar que poderia fugir de mim, Malfoy... – começou Voldemort, sua face ofídica e extremamente pálida era a mesma – Proteger Potter foi o ato mais desprezível que você poderia cometer e eu não gostei da sua atitude... Já pensou o que seu adorado pai falaria? Você teve mais de uma chance para se redimir, mas agora chegou o momento de pagar pelo erro cometido...

Voldemort levantou sua varinha, Malfoy baixou a cabeça.

- Não precisa matá-lo, eu estou aqui. – disse Harry aparecendo na Câmara Secreta.

- Harry? – exclamaram Ron e Hermione em uníssono

- Não, Potter! Vá embora! – Draco gritou

- Ora vejam só... Que extrema coragem! Veio morrer por livre e espontânea vontade em nome do amor – disse Voldemort com desdém, depois cuspiu – Que nojo! Amor... Sentimento tolo, sórdido, ignóbil, repugnante! Agora você vai aprender Potter, você e seus amigos... Quem ama morre! Assim como sua querida mamãe...

Harry não falou nada, sentia uma estranha sensação de confiança.

Olhou para Ron e Hermione e piscou para eles, depois foi sentar-se ao lado de Draco no chão. Voldemort olhou-os incrédulo, era impossível que Potter estivesse se entregando daquele jeito.

- Por favor, vá embora enquanto pode – pediu Draco baixinho

- Eu não vou viver se não for ao seu lado. – Harry respondeu, segurando a mão dele com força.

De repente uma luz amarela e brilhante começou a surgir no peito de Harry, ela foi aumentando mais e mais a cada segundo, Voldemort e os outros comensais olharam desconfiados.

Harry sentiu que o espelho de Hamysed ia se erguendo até soltar de seu pescoço, ele emitia uma luz muito forte que envolveu Draco e Harry como um campo de força.

- O que está acontecendo Hermione? – Ron gritou em meio à forte luz

- Eu não sei! – ela respondeu – Acho que o fato do Harry ter se oferecido para morrer com o Malfoy criou uma ligação muito forte entre eles...

Ron se calou, talvez imaginando que ligação era aquela.

- O Espelho de Hamysed não havia sido destruído Lane? – gritou Voldemort com Rebecca

- Mas, mas... Não estava com o Malfoy então eu pensei... – ela tentou explicar, mas Voldemort a acertou com um forte feitiço no peito.

A luz se tornara muito forte agora, ninguém conseguia ver nada além dela.

Voldemort gritou de frustração e se aproximou da luz.

- Avada...

Então o campo de força explodiu, iluminando toda a Câmara, eles ouviram um grito agourento vindo de Voldemort e então os comensais viraram vultos pretos que estavam sendo sugados pelo Espelho de Hamysed, Voldemort caiu no chão e seu corpo foi virando pó até desaparecer por completo. O Espelho de Hamysed caiu no chão, e tudo se acalmou.

Draco foi jogado no chão devido à força da explosão, Harry caíra por cima dele e agora o sacudia tentando animá-lo.

- Draco! Draco! Acorda! – chamava ele

Draco ergueu a cabeça e olhou ao redor, não havia sinal de Comensais, o barulho lá fora havia cessado, ele se virou e viu os olhos verdes de Potter sorrindo.

- Terminou? – Draco perguntou

- Sim, estamos livres! – Harry disse sorrindo

Draco sentiu um alívio tão bom, finalmente livre de Snape, de Voldemort, de Rebecca, de Espelho... Finalmente livre e Potter ainda estava ali com ele...

Harry pulou em cima de Draco e abraçou-o com toda força que conseguiu reunir naquele momento.

Nessa hora Ron cutucou Hermione sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo, ela respondeu simplesmente: "Longa história..."

**Dois dias depois...**

Minerva McGonagall estava de volta e a escola também, como estava muito perto do Natal ela resolveu não interromper o ano letivo, agora que o mundo bruxo estava livre de Voldemort as coisas finalmente iam voltar ao normal para sempre.

Aquela manhã de sábado estava especialmente iluminada.

Quando Harry e Draco receberam alta da Ala Hospitalar eles resolveram ir ao Lago antes do café da manhã.

A relação entre eles melhorava a cada minuto, Draco estava se acostumando a dizer o que sentia e Harry a ver o verdadeiro sorriso do sonserino.

- Você já sabe onde vai passar o Natal? – Draco perguntou enquanto os dois olhavam o movimento das águas.

- Sempre passo na escola... Só no ano passado que fui passar o Natal na Toca... Nunca tenho lugar para ir... – ele respondeu

- E se eu disser que agora tem?

- Como assim?

Draco sorriu e desviou o olhar, como se quisesse esconder a novidade.

- Diz logo! – pediu Harry

- Ok, ok... É que minha mãe me deixou uma casa em Hogsmead... Eu não sabia o que ia fazer com ela, mas aí eu pensei... Se você não queria passar o Natal comigo lá... – disse Draco

- Só eu e você? – Harry exclamou animado

- É...

- Claro que sim! Nós vamos ter uma árvore? – perguntou Harry

- Vamos.

- E uma ceia de Natal só nossa? – Harry continuou

- Tudo o que você quiser. – Draco respondeu sorrindo, Harry parecia uma criança que acabara de ganhar um presente.

- Só que tem um problema... – Harry disse pensativo – Eu nunca fiz um Peru...

- Nós compramos um pronto! – respondeu Draco simplesmente

- Ah não, Draco! Assim não vai ficar com o espírito natalino! Nós temos que preparar nossa ceia! – disse Harry que parecia bastante preocupado com isso.

- Depois vemos isso! Agora vamos que eu estou morrendo de fome. – disse Draco se levantando e puxando Harry consigo

Eles andaram um pouquinho e Harry parou, parecia pensativo, então olhou nos olhos azuis do loiro.

- Esse vai ser o melhor Natal da minha vida... – disse Harry feliz.

**The End.**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

_**N/A: **__Sim, The End!_

_Mas acho que não completamente..._

_Calma, deixem-me explicar._

_Eu pretendo fazer um Bônus de Natal e escolhi o Natal de Harry e Draco na casa em Hogsmead... O que acham? O Natal desses dois promete!_

_Colocarei aqui mesmo, prometo que antes do Natal._

_Agora, voltando para Addicted..._

_Essa foi minha primeira Fic com 10 capítulos, escrevê-la foi algo realmente novo para mim, pois nunca fiz fics com mais de 5 capítulos, mas acho que foi um bom começo..._

_Falando dos meus projetos._

_Estou com uma fic chamada: "__**I Kissed a Boy (and I liked) – classificação M" **__em andamento, e pretendo escrever o bônus antes do Natal como eu mesma já disse._

_Após o bônus eu entrarei em "recesso", pois viajarei e ficará difícil para escrever,mas em fevereiro voltarei às minhas atividades no FF._

_(participo da coligação: Por Autores que Trabalham!)_

_**Seção Respostas aos Reviews:**_

**TeraBlack:**___Muito obrigada pela atenção... Estou me recuperando da perda. Agradeço a paciência e o carinho, espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo! ^^ beijinhos!_

**tsuzuki yami:**___Garota... Posso dizer que você foi a responsável pela a volta da fic, sabe... Quando eu estava desmotivada eu vi o seu recado tão lindo e resolvi voltar a escrever, se você não tivesse comentado acho que Addicted ainda estaria Hiatus... Enfim, espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo! Abraços! ^^_

**Luisa**_**: **__:D Que bom que você gostou da Fic! Agradeço a preferência. E então, gostou do último capítulo? Beijos :*_

**nicky-Evans:**___Como para mim o leitor é quem manda... Postei bem rápido, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, e não esquece de me dizer o que achou, está bem? Beeijos!_

**Chan J. K.:**___Capítulo postado! Gostou? Espero que sim, obrigada pelo carinho. Xêro! :*_

**Srta Potter Malfoy:**___Cá entre nós... Eu sempre sonho com o Harry dizendo isso para o Dracolino... "Eu só ser feliz se você estiver comigo" Não é lindo? Gostou do capítulo? Não esqueça de dar sua opinião! Beeeijos ^^._

_E para quem não teve o nome citado:_

_**Muito obrigada!**_

_Deixe sua opinião._

_Abraaços e até o bônus!_

_Beijos!_

_Atenciosamente,_

_**Rosa Malfoy.**_


	11. Bônus O Primeiro Natal

**23 de dezembro**

- Eu gostei dessa!

Draco olhou cansado para Harry, já era a quinta árvore que ele dizia a mesma coisa!

- Você tem que escolher uma! Não dá para levar as cinco. – disse Draco encostando-se na parede da loja.

- Mas todas são bonitas... – disse Harry indeciso – E se levarmos duas?

- Duas? Você quer colocar duas árvores na sala? O que vai dizer se perguntarem? "Ah, é por que eu gostei de cinco, mas só pude trazer duas por que meu namorado chato não me deixou trazer todas..." – disse Draco mal humorado

Harry começou a rir da cara do dele, ele era extremamente impaciente para escolher coisas.

- Tudo bem, eu acho que já sei qual vou levar... – disse Harry finalmente

- Ah! Já não era sem tempo! – exclamou Draco impaciente

Harry chamou o vendedor e pediu um pinheiro de estatura média e folhas bem verdes.

Hogsmead estava lotada de pessoas fazendo as compras de Natal, Harry e Draco se misturavam facilmente no meio da multidão, os dois estavam seguindo uma lista de compras feita por Harry, e a árvore de Natal era apenas o item 5 numa lista de 15.

Harry entrou numa livraria para comprar o presente de Hermione.

Queria um livro útil para ela, algo que a ajudasse ao sair da escola...

- Um livro? – perguntou Draco quando eles entraram – Para quê você quer um livro?

- É para a Hermione!

- Ah... Devia ter imaginado.

Harry foi para a ala "Cozinha e Lar", dar livros de receitas para mulheres era bem clichê, mas era fato que Hermione precisava aperfeiçoar suas técnicas culinárias.

"_Receitas Inteligentes Para Mulheres Inteligentes"_

_Um guia completo para mulheres dinâmicas e práticas._

- É este! – Harry exclamou ao ver aquele título

Quando Harry tirou o livro da prateleira, o título que estava embaixo chamou sua atenção.

"_Como Fazer a Melhor Ceia de Natal"_

_Aprenda as técnicas mais fáceis de preparo dessa tradicional festa de Natal._

_- _É... Esse também pode ser útil...

**...**

- Eu estou morto! – resmungou Draco se jogando no sofá – Completamente...

A casa era ampla, porém aconchegante, estava em ótimo estado, pois a mãe de Draco mantinha um elfo doméstico cuidando de tudo, Harry tratou de dispensá-lo logo quando chegaram.

- Não exagere! – disse Harry colocando as compras em cima da mesa

- É, você diz isso por que pegou as menores filas, eu peguei as quilométricas!

- Todas as filas estavam grandes. – disse Harry

Draco ficou calado, sabia que era verdade, mas não ia admitir.

A campanhinha tocou, ele levantou-se para atender, era o entregador da loja de árvores que a colocou na sala, perto da porta.

- Você gostava de decorar as árvores de Natal da sua casa? – perguntou Harry enquanto tirava os enfeites da árvore dos pacotes.

- Não, quando eu acordava na manhã de Natal ela já estava pronta... – ele respondeu fitando os próprios pés.

- Então hoje vai ser a nossa primeira vez no preparo de uma árvore de Natal. – disse Harry contente sentando-se ao lado de Draco no sofá.

Só quando sentou foi que ele percebeu o quanto estava cansado, os pés doíam de verdade! Pelos menos eles tinham conseguido comprar tudo para o Natal.

Draco conjurou uma jarra com suco de abóbora, que ficou flutuando na frente deles.

- Ótima idéia! – exclamou Harry

- Você ainda não se acostumou "Potter"? Eu _sempre_ tenho ótimas idéias... – disse Draco fingindo arrogância.

- Então quer dizer que fugir de mim foi uma ótima idéia?

- Menos essa. – corrigiu ele sorrindo.

Harry também sorriu e deu um rápido beijo em Draco, e após terminar seu suco ele levantou-se.

- Que tal um banho antes de começarmos com a árvore? – propôs ele olhando maliciosamente para Draco

- Potter, você _sempre_ tem ótimas idéias! – exclamou Draco em resposta, se levantando imediatamente.

**...**

_- _Você o que? – exclamou Draco deixando uma bolinha verde cair no chão

- Eu pensei que você não fosse se importar! – explicou Harry

- Custava me perguntar?

- Eles são os meus melhores amigos, estiveram ao meu lado em todos os momentos, não é justo excluí-los da minha vida de uma hora para outra! Eles vão sim almoçar conosco no dia 25! – disse Harry

- Você sabe que nós não nos damos bem! – disse Draco

- Sei. E sei mais ainda que isso precisa mudar! Não estou pedindo que você comece a gostar deles, apenas quero que comece a pensar de outra forma sobre eles, lembre-se que nós estamos do mesmo lado.

Draco levantou-se, Harry seguiu-o e abraçou-o carinhosamente.

- Só peço que dê uma chance para eles mostrarem o quanto são especiais. – pediu Harry

- Ok, ok! Mas se o Weasley começar a comer que nem um porco faminto eu não vou pensar duas vezes em transformá-lo num verme gosmento! – exclamou Draco

- Draco!

- É sério!

Harry sabia que Draco e seus amigos poderiam se dar bem, e era isso o que ele mais desejava.

- Você prefere a estrela branca ou a dourada? – perguntou Harry com as duas estrelas na mão

- A branca.

- Então me sobe para eu colocá-la. – pediu Harry

Draco colocou Harry nas costas e levantou-o, após colocada a estrela eles ligaram as luzes e a árvore começou a brilhar lindamente. Harry sentiu uma pontada de orgulho, era a primeira árvore que montara... E montou ao lado da pessoa que amava...

...

Naquela noite Draco disse que teria uma surpresa para Harry e mandou-o ficar no quarto até que fosse chamado.

- O que é? – perguntava Harry o tempo todo enquanto Draco o levava para a sala tapando seus olhos com as mãos

- Você já vai descobrir...

Quando chegaram à sala, Draco destampou os olhos dele.

Harry ficou totalmente boquiaberto. Draco tinha colocado uma mesa para dois no centro da sala, havia duas velas no centro da mesa, dois pratos de porcelana, talheres de prata e duas taças de champanhe, a iluminação era pouca.

- Como você...? – mas a pergunta ficou perdida em meio aos pensamentos do moreno

Draco sorriu satisfeito com a surpresa de Harry e o guiou até perto da mesa.

- Nosso prato principal será Lombo ao Molho Madeira – disse Draco

- Você sabe fazer Molho Madeira? – perguntou Harry maravilhado

- O melhor que você provará em toda a sua vida. – respondeu ele convencido.

Harry nunca imaginou que Draco tivesse aqueles dotes culinários, e a comida estava realmente muito boa...

- Você prefere champanhe seco? – perguntou Draco

- Er... Traga o que for mais gostoso – pediu Harry

- Mas o gosto do champanhe depende de cada paladar – explicou ele

- Ah... Então esquece o champanhe, eu quero você.

Draco não demorou muito para atender ao pedido de Harry, pois puxou-o da cadeira e o beijou intensamente, depois eles seguiram para o quarto sem se soltarem nenhum minuto.

As roupas foram deixadas pelo caminho, quando deitaram na cama já estavam de cueca. De repente Draco parou de beijá-lo.

- Espera um momento... – disse ele para Harry se levantando da cama.

Segundos depois ele apareceu com a garrafa de champanhe nas mãos.

- Descobri uma maneira bem melhor de beber... – disse ele olhando para o corpo de Harry deitado na cama.

- Você não...?

Harry começou a rir e olhou para ele.

Draco se tornara tão incrivelmente apaixonante, cada palavra, cada ação... Cada momento que passavam, fazia Harry ter mais certeza do quanto o amava e de que não conseguiria viver sem ele.

Draco subiu na cama e ficou sentado em cima de Harry, com as pernas em volta da sua cintura, então derramou um pouco do champanhe por todo o corpo dele, e então começou a passar a língua por todo o champanhe no corpo dele.

Harry sentia a pele arrepiar-se inteira, Draco sabia exatamente como excitá-lo.

- Sabe do que eu tenho vontade? – perguntou Draco no ouvido de Harry

- De que?

- Te comer com chantilly. **(1)**

**...**

**24 de Dezembro**

Os preparativos para a ceia de Natal começaram cedo, Harry estava às voltas com seu exemplar de "Como Fazer a Melhor Ceia de Natal", e Draco disse que iria sair, mas voltaria logo.

Harry foi às compras atrás dos temperos que a receita pedia, mandou uma coruja à Hermione confirmando o almoço no dia seguinte, tentou preparar o arroz, mas ele queimou na primeira tentativa.

Quando Draco chegou, às duas horas da tarde, ele não quis dizer o que foi fazer, mas começou a preparar a sobremesa e o molho madeira para o Peru que Harry colocava no forno.

Quando a noite chegou tudo estava pronto.

A Musse de Chocolate que Draco fizera estava na geladeira, o peru estava dourando, o arroz estava finalmente pronto e salada também, além dos rosbifes e das torradas de manteiga. Harry olhou para tudo orgulhosamente, era a primeira ceia que preparava... A primeira de muitas.

Às oito horas os dois foram tomar banho para saírem, eles iam caminhar pela vila, para verem a decoração e ouvir as pessoas cantando hinos natalinos.

Combinaram de só se verem quando estivessem prontos, Draco foi tomar banho no banheiro de baixo e Harry tomou no banheiro do quarto deles, eles escolheram secretamente a roupa que usariam.

Após 30 minutos Harry já estava na sala, usava uma calça jeans, camisa de linho branca com riscas de giz azul claras com as mangas dobradas e sapato-tênis branco.

Ele sentou-se no sofá esperando Draco, ficava imaginando como ele estaria... Harry sempre gostou da maneira como ele se vestia, sempre chamava sua atenção.

Então Draco apareceu.

Usava uma camisa de viscose cor de vinho, calça social preta e sapatos pretos, também usava um bonito relógio de prata, os cabelos ainda molhados caíam nos olhos e seu perfume era forte e inebriante.

Harry se levantou e foi abraçá-lo.

Era tão bom tê-lo ao seu lado, ele era perfeito e nada ia acabar o que sentia quando o tinha tão perto.

Draco olhou para Harry, ainda abraçados, e era como se quisesse decorar todos os detalhes do rosto dele, como se quisesse eternizar em sua mente o brilho daquelas grandes esmeraldas olhando-o, nunca imaginou que gostaria tanto de estar ao lado de alguém, nunca imaginou que gostaria tanto de estar ao lado de Harry Potter.

Eles se beijaram e aos poucos a vontade de sair passou, eles queriam ficar em casa, perto um do outro, compensando todo o tempo que passaram afastados.

**...**

**- **Minha barriga está roncando... – disse Harry.

Eles estavam deitados na cama e Harry estava enrolado nos braços de Draco, que começou a rir quando Harry reclamou da fome.

- É... A minha também – respondeu sorrindo

- Então "vamo" logo! – disse ele dando um pulo da cama e amarrando um dos lençóis na cintura, Draco fez o mesmo e saiu atrás dele.

O Peru estava delicioso, o arroz não ficou tão soltinho como Harry esperava, mas ainda assim estava bastante gostoso, na hora da sobremesa Harry disse que aquela era a hora dos presentes.

Ele foi buscar o seu, assim como Draco também. Eles sentaram-se à mesa e Harry mostrou seu embrulho.

- Na verdade o que eu comprei para você não é muuuuito a sua cara, mas eu achei tão lindo que não resisti... – disse Harry entregando o embrulho a Draco.

Ele abriu e era um ursinho de pelúcia que segurava um coração com os dizeres: "Eu te Amo"

Draco começou a rir, era verdade que não tinha ursinhos de pelúcia, mas gostara daquele, então entregou seu presente a Harry.

Ele abriu rapidamente e viu que era uma caixa de bombons de chocolate só que no meio dos chocolates havia uma caixinha preta.

- Abre! – disse Draco

Harry abriu a caixa e pegou a caixinha preta menor, abriu-a e viu duas alianças douradas.

Ele ficou totalmente sem palavras, olhando-as emocionado.

- Sabe, eu nunca imaginei que poderia gostar de alguém de verdade, eu achava que as pessoas só se juntavam por algum interesse... Só que com você eu descobri que isso não é verdade. Então, quer casar-se comigo? – perguntou Draco segurando a mão de Harry e olhando-o nos olhos

- Eu... Eu... Eu não esperava que... Ai... – Harry tentava falar, mas não conseguia.

- Se você quiser, nós podemos nos casar quando terminarmos a escola podemos morar aqui, o que você acha? – perguntou Draco

- Eu acho ótimo! É claro que eu quero me casar com você! – disse Harry feliz se levantando para abraçá-lo.

Eles trocaram as alianças e foram sentar-se na varanda, olhando a neve cair.

- Ah, a propósito... Feliz Natal. – disse Draco

- Feliz Natal. – respondeu Harry sorrindo

**...**

No dia seguinte, enquanto organizava as coisas para o almoço com Ron e Hermione, Harry se pegou várias vezes olhando bobamente para a aliança em sua mão direita, só queria ver a cara que seus amigos fariam principalmente Ron... Harry deixou a missão com Hermione de contar a ele sobre seu relacionamento, por isso ainda não tinham conversado sobre isso, mas agora eles iam casar e Ron ia ser seu padrinho, com toda a certeza.

Quando eles chegaram Ron pareceu bem natural, ao contrário do que Harry imaginava, ele até cumprimentou Draco com educação e polidez. Hermione entregou seu presente a Harry e Ron entregou-lhe um suéter verde lodo como um "H" dourado bordado na frente, "Mamãe mandou lembranças..." disse ele.

- Eu gostei muito dessa casa... – comentou Hermione quando entrou – Sua mãe tinha muito bom gosto. – completou ela olhando para Draco.

- É verdade. – respondeu ele, um tanto seco, Harry achou.

- Hermione, veja só o que eu comprei para você! – disse Harry entregando o livro caprichosamente embrulhado – E para você Ron...

Harry entregou outro embrulho a Ron e ficou esperando ele abrir.

O ruivo abriu um sorriso enorme ao ver a blusa novinha dos Chudley Cannons.

- A blusa da temporada autografada pelo Mike Rivers! Como você conseguiu? – perguntou ele totalmente boquiaberto

- Na verdade foi o Draco, ele conhece o Mike desde pequeno... Então conseguiu a blusa... – explicou Harry

- Cara, você conhece o Mike Rivers? – exclamou Ron olhando para Draco com os olhos brilhando – Legal!

Draco deu um sorriso discreto e ficou calado ao lado de Harry.

- _"Receitas Inteligentes Para Mulheres Inteligentes, um guia completo para mulheres dinâmicas e práticas" – _disse Hermioneolhando o livro.

- Aê, Harry! Ótimo presente! – disse Ron espiando o livro por cima do ombro dela

- Isso foi uma indireta? – perguntou ela olhando-o severamente

- Claro que não meu amor... – respondeu ele rindo cinicamente.

Hermione agradeceu o livro, embora parecesse contrafeita, Harry sabia que lhe seria muito útil quando ela resolvesse deixar o orgulho de lado.

Quando se sentaram para o almoço, Harry tomou a frente.

- Eu e o Draco temos um comunicado. – disse – Nós vamos nos casar quando terminarmos a escola.

Ron se engasgou com o rosbife e Hermione deixou seu pedaço de torta cair do garfo.

- Nossa, é... É uma notícia maravilhosa! – ela apressou-se em dizer enquanto dava umas tapinhas nas costas de Ron que ainda tossia.

- Queremos que vocês sejam os padrinhos. – continuou Harry

- O quê? – exclamou Draco, que recebeu de Harry um beliscão na perna

- Aceitam? – perguntou Harry

- É claro que aceitamos, estamos muito felizes por vocês! – disse Hermione – Não é, Ron?

- É sim, claro que estamos. O que importa é que você seja feliz. – disse Ron impressionando a todos, até Draco ficou impressionado. – Mas o Mike Rivers vai ser convidado, não vai?

Eles começaram a rir, Draco tentou disfarçar, mas acabou caindo na risada também, até que eles não eram tão chatos como imaginava e ele ia se acostumar com a presença deles, não por ele, mas por Harry.

- Proponho um brinde aos noivos! – disse Hermione erguendo seu copo de suco de abóbora.

- Aos noivos! – disse Ron sorrindo.

**The End.**

"_Eu gosto do claro_

_Quando é claro que você me ama,_

_Eu gosto do escuro_

_No escuro com você na cama..."_

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**(1) **_Ai gente 'pelamordedels' pára tudo que eu quero descer, quem quer ver o Draconildo comendo o Harry com chantilly? \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/_

**N/A:**___\o/ AêaêAêaêaêaê!_

_Vocês não imaginam minha correria para postar esse bônus hoje! Acabei de fugir da ceia de Natal e vim postar... hehe..._

_Agora sim posso dizer que Addicted chegou ao fim... T.T_

_Mas foi tão bom escrevê-la, espero que vocês tenham gostado de lê-la... Mesmo com essa autora tão relapsa que vos fala... Aliás, quero agradecê-los por terem esperado, quero agradecer toooodos os reviews tão fofos que vocês me mandaram._

_Quero desejar um Natal maravilhoso, um 2009 cheeeio de realizações e de felicidades (gentee, Enigma do Príncipe vem aí *-* cof_harryamaodraco_cof)._

_Que Deus ilumine cada um e esteja ao lado de vocês em todos os momentos._

_Agente se vê em 2009!_

_Suuuper beijos._

_**Atenciosamente,**_

_**Rosa Malfoy**_

_Ps.: A fic I Kissed a Boy é pinhão sim! Draco e Harry 4ever! \o_


End file.
